The Boys are in Town
by The Corsair's Quill
Summary: The Winchesters have gone to investigate about a missing person in Storybrooke. What they face there is much, much different from what they'd expected. Will Emma be ready for this new installment, a trip back to her past? Are the boys? And how are they going to face the new big bad?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for a very close friend of mine (AND a fellow fangirl!) It's her birthday and we've been in talks about a crossover for a couple of weeks now. I thought this would be the perfect gift! Happy Birthday, OrielSPNforever Be sure to check out her SPN fics!**

* * *

It was nearing mid-afternoon when a sleek, black Impala rolled into Storybrooke, stopping right outside Granny's grabbing the attention of the towns' people, it's mayor in particular who was strolling along with her son.

She narrowed her eyes as she watched two men, one particularly tall with longish hair and the other rugged looking step out of the car, talking to each other in hushed voices before they went inside Granny's.

They were outsiders. And they were in Storybrooke. Mary Margret knew only too well what happened the last time outsiders came here. She hurried to get her phone out of her bag, calling her daughter.

-/-

"Where the hell did you hear about this dead end town, Sammy?" Dean gruffed, taking a seat at a booth and flagging down the brunette waitress who looked almost startled to see them before she schooled her features and headed over to get their orders.

"One of Bobby's old pals had called, wanting me to check up on his nephew, some dude called Greg Mendell. Apparently the last he heard, he was headed towards this town, chasing some evidence about his father's murders. He hasn't heard from him since a bit more than a year ago," Sam replied, after the waitress, who'd introduced herself as Ruby, left.

"A year? Why'd he wait so long?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

"He'd assumed that he would get back to him at some point of time. I guess he got tired of waiting," Sam shrugged, nodding with a smile as Ruby set down their food and left.

Dean wordlessly dug into his food, groaning after taking the first bite of his burger, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Oh my God," he mumbled, chewing his food. " This is the _best _burger I've ever had. I take back what I said about this town being dead end," he moaned.

Sam scrunched up his face in disgust, wishing that for once, his brother wouldn't eat as if he'd been a starved man. He picked at his own burger, trying to get more info on the town. But it seemed as if it was non-existent, nothing about the town or its inhabitants available.

After cleaning off their food (and a doggy bag with pie, for Dean, _of course_) they decided to head off to see the town Sheriff.

"What else did this guy tell you?" Dean asked, getting into the car.

"Not much. Just that he needs help to find his nephew. Apparently Bobby owed him one. His name's Greg Mendell. He worked for this really shady dude, going around on 'witch hunts' or something. He never talked to his uncle about it, kept mostly to himself. He didn't share what or _who_ he was working for. But he did mention having a girlfriend," Sam replied, going through what little information he had.

"Alright, so," Dean scratched his eyebrow, turning towards his brother. "Maybe his girlfriend worked with him too? Or at least accompanied him. We should ask around about him."

"Yeah. Sheriff's station first?" he asked, head tilted already knowing the answer.

-/-

"Greetings, Swan," Killian called out, entering the station with a flourish, grinned widely. Emma smiled, turning to face her boyfriend, her hands grabbing the takeout bag from his hand, leaning up for a kiss.

"Hi," she whispered, pulling back slightly, hands still gripping his lapels.

"If this was the welcome I get for getting you lunch, I should do it more often," he teased, lips trailing down her neck, his scruff scratching her and making her bite her lip, hands racking through his hair.

"You should be glad my dad's not here right now," she said, letting him lift her onto her desk.

"Really, Swan. Let's not talk about your father," he breathes, his lips at her ear, voice warm and husky, sending shivers down her spine. "when we are in the middle of more..._enjoyable activities_," he waggled his eyebrows, making her roll her eyes, pulling him down for a kiss, all tongue and teeth.

His hand slid up her back, reaching the hem of her shirt, pulling on it suggestively. Emma pulled back, grinning wickedly, reaching for the hem and as luck would have it, her phone rang.

He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. He pulled her closer, lips pressed enticingly to her collarbone. "C'mon, love. Let it ring. Just this once," he almost begged.

She pulled back, smiling apologetically at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry. It's-It's my mom. It could be important."

"Hey, mom...Yeah, everything is fine here. Why?" she exchanged a glance with Killian, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"What kind of stranger?" she asked, making Killian quickly alert, coming to stand behind her.

She hummed, her eyebrows furrowing together. "I can't just go up to them and ask them why they're here, mom. It will only attract more attention to the town...no, no," she added frantically, running her hand through her hair. "No. It may just prove redundant to call a town meeting without anything happening. Let's not jump to conclusions."

She started pacing, Mary Margret's voice muffled over the phone. Killian could see the distress lines appearing already on her forehead, hating that she couldn't find a moment's peace. She sighed, cutting the call.

"Looks like we've got company," she pursed her lips, leaning against her desk.

"It's probably nothing to fret about, darling," he smiled, squeezing her hand. She smiled back, albeit a bit weakly. "Yeah," she trailed off.

She straightened up when she heard voices from the front. Turning to face Killian, "I think you should lose the hook," she said, her face grim. "At least for some time."

He started at her, his eyes reading her like an open book, knowing she hated to ask him to do this. He nodded, smiling at her, disappearing into the back room, where he kept his gloved hand.

She blew out a deep breath, going to meet the newcomers.

-/-

"What did you say the Sheriff's name was?" Dean asked, pulling the door open.

"Umm, Swan."

"Swan?" he stopped, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," Sam answered, his own expression turning curious at the look in his brother's eyes. "Why?"

Dean shook himself of our his stupor. "Nothing. Just-just reminded me of someone from my past," he smiled tightly.

They'd just entered the main office when they heard a sharp intake of breath, making both their heads turn toward the blonde.

"D-Dean?" she gasped, her emerald eyes wide and mouth agape.

Dean's expression morphed into one of obvious surprise- and joy. "Em-Emma!" he exclaimed, his shock clear in his voice.

Before Sam could say another word, Emma had rushed forward, Dean's arms wrapping around her in a familiar embrace.

Sam looked on, his eyebrows raised, turning to face a man dressed in leather, eyeing the two with the same confusion he felt.

* * *

**R&amp;R my lovelies.  
Good? Bad? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so so much for your constant support and...just so much interest in this fic. Both of us have a tonne of plans for this and we want to make sure to get everything in order before we rush into anything. We had to set timelines and make sure plots don't clash or don't add up. There's always a challenge when it comes to writing crossovers. But if you guys stick with us, we will do our best to deliver and not disappoint.**

**-The Corsair's Quill and OrielSPNforever**

**And now without further ado**.

Previously:

_"D-Dean?" she gasped, her emerald eyes wide and mouth agape._

_Dean's expression morphed into one of obvious surprise- and joy. "Em-Emma!" he exclaimed, his shock clear in his voice._

_Before Sam could say another word, Emma had rushed forward, Dean's arms wrapping around her in a familiar embrace._

_Sam looked on, his eyebrows raised, turning to face a man dressed in leather, eyeing the two with the same confusion he felt._

**Chapter 2**

Emma pulled back, her grin wide and her eyes shining with barely concealed surprise - and if she was being honest, joy. "Oh, God," she actually grinned, her hands squeezing his arm, his grin mirroring hers.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed.

"Wait," Sam interrupted, bringing the two out of the bubble they seemed to be wrapped in. "You two know each other?" he asked, eyebrow raised and arms crossed in a characteristically Sam manner.

Dean's eyes met Emma's, before it shifted briefly to the rigid man in leather behind her, before he nodded, "Yeah. We-we do. We met a few years back."

Emma nodded, startling slightly when Killian moved forward his arm brushing hers. When she met his questioning gaze, she simply shook her head, and turned back to the men in front of her.

"Umm, Sam, this is Emma Swan. Emma," he hesitated, clearing his throat. "This is my brother. Sam."

Her eyes widened in realisation, a conversation from five years ago at a doorstep slipping to the forefront of her memory.

"So, you're the elusive brother Dean didn't want to talk about?" she asked eyebrow raised.

Sam turned to face his brother, confused. "Ye-yeah. Listen, Emma, I-,"

"Swan, can I have a word?" Killian asked, not to subtly cutting Dean off.

Emma faced him so fast she almost gave him whiplash, her lips pressed thin, but she nodded. "We'll be back." She exchanged a quick glance with Dean, who simply nodded at her.

When they reached the locker rooms, she crossed her arms, turning to her boyfriend with a glare. "Did you have to do that?" she asked angrily.

He looked affronted, his own stance becoming defensive. "Forgive me, _darling_. But I'd rather know what the situation is before I'm asked to be a part of it," he spat back.

"What situation? There is no situation!"

"Who is that man out there? And how do you know him?"

She glared at his accusing tone, "His name's Dean Winchester. He-he's a friend of mine. He works for the FBI."

It took him a moment before he remembered what the FBI was, (Emma made him watch all the seasons of Castle with him in one week.) making him even more confused.

"So, is he from your past?"

Emma hesitated, biting her lip before she answered, "Yes, he is."

He looked as if he wanted to ask more, but she jumped in before he could. "Killian," she sighed, sidling up to him, her hands on his chest. "You don't have anything to worry about," she reassured him, smiling slightly.

When he struggled to believe her, she leaned up, pressing her lips to his, her hands slipping across his shoulder and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their small but passionate exchange seemed to placate him.

"I love you, you know?" she murmured against his lips, eyes still closed.

"Aye, love. I love you too. I'm sorry for doubting you," he smiled, all teeth and dimples, making Emma feel the pang in her chest.

As she turned away from him, her smile fell off her face, guilt eating her up.

-/-

Sam continued to stare at Dean after the blonde and who seemed to be her boyfriend left the room. It went on for a good few seconds before he sighed, making Dean face him.

"Dean, who is she?"

"I-We spent some time together, a few years ago. I was working a case and so was she, and we-we crossed paths."

"So, she's a hunter too?" he asked, surprised evident in his voice.

"Not...exactly."

-/-

**_Five Years Ago_**

_Emma smoothed down her figure-hugging blue dress, her eyes scanning the room for the perp and...Bingo! There he was, at the far end of the room, tugging on his cuffs as he leaned back in his chair._

_She huffed, moving towards the table. "Rick?" she asked, pretending she didn't know if it were him._

_The man looked up at her with a wolfish smile on his face, his eyes raking up and down her body lecherously, making her want to shudder. She pushed the reflex away, nodding when he asked, "Emma Swan, I presume?" his accent thick._

_She smiled through her teeth, taking a seat opposite him._

_-/-_

_"So, Miss. Swan, this was a lovely date," he licked his lips. "But I'm afraid I've taken too much of your time. I should take my leave," he said, standing up._

_"Or, we could continue somewhere else?" she added suggestively, looking up at his from under her lashes. She saw as his pupils dilated, a hunger taking over. Hook, line and sinker, she grinned to herself._

_"Well, it is getting dark outside," he commented, helping her into her coat. "How about I take you home?" he suggested._

_She shrugged, leading him out and he followed her like a dog chasing a bone. She grinned back at him, leading him to the back alley, quickly pulling her handcuffs from her purse, pushing him against the wall, making him grunt._

_"How about no?" she shot back, pinning his hands behind her back._

_"Miss. Swan, you've made a great error," he muttered, the moon coming out from behind the clouds. "You should've done your homework," was all he said, before he pushed her off with surprising strength, making her stumble in her high heels and fall, hitting her head on the curb._

_The moment before she passed out, she could have sworn his eyes turned gold, and then...nothing._

**_Present Day_**

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Sam asked, scoffing. "If she's not a hunter how does she know you so well?"

"We met when she was a bails bond person, Sam. Will you let it drop?" Dean snapped, starting to pace.

Sam noticed how on edge he seemed ever since he laid eyes on Emma Swan. "Jeez, fine," he replied, holding his hand up in surrender, his brows furrowed in worry.

Just then the Sheriff and the other man emerged. She cleared her voice, alerting the boys to their presence.

"I-This is Killian Jones," she said, looking back at the man standing behind her. "He's um, he's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Dean offered, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she replied, almost snipping. "So, what's the FBI doing in Storybrooke?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before Dean replied, "We're looking for a missing person. Reported last around this area," he said, pulling a photograph from his folder.

"Know him?" he asked, showing them the photo.

He thought he saw something shift in Emma's eyes when she saw the photo, but she shook her head, "Nope. Never seen him around here," she answered. "But you could ask around town. Maybe someone might know him," she added, leaning casually against her desk.

Dead started at her, their eyes almost challenging each other, "You-you sure? You haven't seen him anywhere?"

Emma shrugged casually, "No. There aren't a lot of people in this town. Now, if you will excuse me _officer_, I have work to do," she smiled tightly at him.

If he was taken aback by her dismissal, he didn't show it. He clenched his jaw, both of them having a silent conversation, the other two in the room feeling as if they were intruding on something private. "Alright then," he gruffed. "I'll see you around, _sheriff,_" he sneered, walking out of the station in a huff. Sam started between the two, smiling apologetically at Emma, who returned the smile, before he followed after his brother.

"Dean!" he called, making him stop in his tracks. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded, pulling him by his shoulder to face him.

"She's lying, Sammy," he growled.

"Yeah, I got that. Why does that have you so worked up?" he asked, his brows furrowed. "If she's just some woman you used to know, why is it bothering you so much?!"

"Because she is not just _some_ woman," he spat out, walking away, leaving Sam stunned.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? Review and let us know. **

**Or PM if you have an Speculation. Reading them makes me so happy! And may even inspire us ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so Mondays are update days! And holy moly, is this a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

Killian stared at Emma as she glared at the door, her stance rigid and he could practically hear her teeth grinding. He couldn't understand why she seemed so affected by this man.

Clearly he means more to her than she'd disclosed. He wanted to be there for her, but without knowing what happened, he had no idea how to. He hesitated before stepping closer to her, his presence startling her.

"Swan," he sighed, turning her around to face him. Her expression softened, but her walls were up, as if she were trying to keep him from finding anything out. "I know that you aren't telling me something. And it's alright. But like you once said, don't take me for a fool and lie to me. That's not how this," he gestured to the space between them "works. We're a team."

Her eyes widened, her shoulders tense. "Killian-"

"Love, you don't need to tell me anything you don't want to," he smiled, his hand coming up to lightly caress her cheek, making her lean into his touch. "I'll wait for when you're ready. I'm always here for you."

She smiled back, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "Thank you. I love you," she leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too," he grinned. "What do you suggest we do about these men then?"

"I don't know..." she trailed off, her eyebrows pulled together. "But they cannot know about Greg Mendell, or what happened to him. We can't risk them finding out," she pulled away from him, reaching for her phone. "I'd better call Regina. Let her know that we've got company."

-/-

_Five years ago_

_Emma came to with a gasp, sitting up quickly. But that just made her more dizzy, her head hurting something horrible. She squinted, trying to take in her surroundings, but it was too bright, the light hurting her eyes._

_She groaned loudly, falling back on the pillow, as she realised she was at the hospital. God, what the hell happened back there? Was she attacked? Her eyes widened as she shot back up the bed, trying to get all the wires off, the machines beeping._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a gruff voice called, making her yelp, clutching her chest, trying to get her heart to stop racing. She turned to face a stranger- a _handsome_ stranger- dressed in a suit, sitting at her bedside, his dark gaze examining her, making her very aware that she was wearing just a hospital gown._

_"Who are you?" she demanded, her arms crossing across her chest defiantly._

_"The guy who saved your life," he answered smugly, his eyebrow raised in amusement._

_"I don't _need_ saving. I'm no damsel in distress," she sneered, continuing pulling the IV from her arm._

_"Oh, I'm sure, Miss. Swan," he smirked as he saw her eyes widen._

_"How do you know my name?" she growled, walking around to his side._

_"Uhh-I _admitted_ you in the hospital and this is thanks I get?" he stood up, only slightly taller than her._

_"For all I know, you could be some perv."_

_His eyebrows rose at that, reaching inside his coat, "Dean Winchester, FBI," he retorted, showing her his badge._

_She stared at him, her mouth hung open as she lost all sense of speech. "Oh."_

_"Yeah," he chuckled. "The perp you were after, he's a person of interest. You should be glad I got there when I did."_

_She rolled her eyes, moving to get her clothes when she felt the room start to spin slightly, making her stumble slightly. "Woah, hey." Dean caught her arm, leading her to the bed. "You took a pretty hard hit to you head. You should rest up," he insisted. "Is there anyone I can call? Family or something?" he asked, pulling out his phone._

_Emma swallowed thickly, her expression hardening. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Um, no. No-no family or anything..." she trailed off, looking away._

_Dean snapped his head up at her, his lips pursing and feeling slightly guilty. "Oh. Well, I could-I could give you a drive to your place," he offered, shrugging._

_She shook her head, "You don't need to do anything, Agent. I can take care of myself."_

_"I don't doubt that, Miss. Swan. But right now, you're not in any condition to leave."_

_"It's just a bump. I've had worse," she mumbled, getting off slowly off the bed. "I'm going to check myself out now, if you don't mind." she added, pushing past him, grabbing the plastic back of her clothes and heading to the restroom._

-/-

Dean downed his next drink, pressing the heel of his hands to his eyes, rubbing the weariness away. He called for another shot when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"So, listen," Sam started. "I've been asking 'round town about Mendell, but no one seems to know. It's as if he never even came here. So I checked on his phone records from the past year."

"And?" Dean asked, his interest piqued.

"And nothing. There seems to be no activity whatsoever. It seems to have abruptly stopped a year and half ago."

"Wait, that doesn't sound right. That's more or less the exact amount of time he's been missing," Dean replied. "Are you sure he was headed here, to Storybrooke?"

"Yeah. Even more so now. I had a hunch, so I checked out anything I could find on Greg Mendell. And you'll never guess what. His name did pop up- in the hospital records."

"What?" he shot off his seat, grabbing his coat on his way out, dropping money on the counter.

"Yeah. Apparently his first night in town, he had an accident. He _was _in town. And you'll never guess who was the first person to visit him."

"Emma," he breathed, his mind racing.

"Yeah. I just talked to a nurse at the hospital and she told me Sheriff Swan was the first person to talk to him once he regained consciousness."

Dean couldn't help but feel betrayed, his jaw clenching. "I'll go pay our Sheriff a visit. You-"

"I'm headed to Granny's. Ask around more," Sam answered before cutting the call.

He stalked over to his car, opening the door when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and came face-to-face with a fierce looking, brunette- her mouth stretched thinly into a smile.

"I didn't know our town was important enough to warrant a visit from the FBI," she smiled tightly.

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke," she added as an after thought.

"Well, we're here investigating a missing person," he answered, leaning against the Impala. "I don't know how that concerns the _mayor._"

"It does because it's _my_ town," she sneered. "But mostly, it concerns me because you aren't really an FBI agent, are you _Mister_ Winchester?" she asked, her head tilted to one side.

If he was taken aback, he didn't show it. "I have no idea what you're taking about."

She huffed out a laugh, "I suppose you want to play it that way then," she shook her head. "Then let me be straight with you," her expression hardened. "There is nothing for you here. So why don't you and your _partner_ take your investigation and leave town in your run down, eye sore of a car," she snapped, turning her back to him.

"Madame Mayor!" he called. "We know Greg Mendell was here. We have no intention of leaving until we get to the bottom of this." he swaggered over to her, looming over her. "I would have probably stopped looking after a while, but you, coming here and _warning_ me, you've opened a whole new can of worms."

She rolled her eyes, "As I've told you before, you're not going to find anything here." She turned to leave, but stopped half way, facing him. "And dear, if you think _that _was a warning...well," she shrugged. And she walked away, leaving Dean more stumped than ever.

He was going to get to the bottom of this. He clenched his jaw and got into his car, driving to the Sheriff's station.

-/-

Sam looked around the diner, spotting an empty seat at the counter. Sitting down, he flagged down their waitress from the morning- Ruby. He shuddered at the memory of ages past.

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully. "What can I get you?" she smiled, handing him a menu.

"Um, coffee," he replied, "And information," he added, looking up at her with a friendly smile.

"Oh? And just who am I going to be sharing this _information_ with?" she asked, eyebrow delicately raised, her brown eyes piercing.

Sam chuckled, pulling out his badge, showing it to her, "Agent Winchester," he introduced himself. "Now, ready to answer some questions?"

She stared at him for a long moment, as if appraising him. "You're lying," she finally said, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" he looked taken aback, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ruby pursed her lips, her expression one of suspicion, as Sam returned her look with one of his own. She had a glint in her eyes, betraying her as she grinned. "I'm kidding!" she laughed, pouring him his cup of coffee. "What do you want to know, Agent?" she teased, winking at him, making him feel flustered.

Killing a demon? Child's play. Talking to a girl, that, not so much.

He cleared his throat, pulling out the photograph from his folder, showing it to her. "I need to know everything about the man in this picture."

"Who's he?" she asked, shrugging.

He tilted his head to the side, "I'm sure you know."

She shook her head, "Nope. Never seen him before. Now, if you aren't going to order anything, I have to go," she moved to go, but he stopped her.

"Wait. We-where can we find a motel or something?" he asked.

"Planning on staying a while, Agent?" she questioned, turning her focus back to him.

He exhaled deeply, "Yeah."

She gave him the same appraising look she had before, before she sighed, "The Inn's 'round the back. You can check in there."

He nodded, getting up. He turned back, adding almost like an after thought, "I hope to see you around, Miss...?"

"Lucas," she replied. "See you around, Agent," she smiled hesitantly.

* * *

**A/N: I know there are a lot of questions about how Regina knows about how they aren't the FBI and a bunch of other things and I promise that they will all eventually be answered. Till then, keep up with the reviews and PMs!**

**Thanks to all of you who followed and Favorited, we hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned, there might be an earlier update.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say is I am SO SO SO sorry for taking so long to update. It is entirely my fault because I was too caught up with college work and being sick. And being sick some more. **

**And bad news: There might not be an update till the 17th, because I have exams coming up.**

**But GOOD NEWS: We will update twice a week, every monday and thursday, after 17th!**

**-/-**

**I have a couple of guest reviews that I'm gonna answer before we go forward with the chapter.**

_**Omg! ! How does regina know that they are not FBI ?**_

This actually will be explained soon! We have very, very interesting ideas about this.

**_Now, i love the boys, especially sammy, and as i understand dean and emma have a past... But pls don't break up CS for the sake of swanchester_**

Not gonna lie. There is going to be some angst. (C'mon. The fic is half mine. You guys should be expecting this now) But Captain Swan is my OTP. They will have their happy ending. I promise!

**I know there hasn't been a lot of Sammy recently but we're building up to it.**

* * *

Emma smiled, phone balanced between her ear and shoulder. "Well, I don't know what to say, Killian. I have no idea who took the last of the thin mints. Yes, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "Okay," she laughed. "I'll ask Henry."

She placed the file in the appropriate place, shutting the cabinet close. She smiled, "I love you, too. Bye." Cutting the call, she went back to organising the filing cabinet.

"Quite the lie you came up with," a gruff voice startled her, making her jump and turn around, her hands on her racing heart.

"Dean," she breathed out. "You scared me." Her eyebrows furrowed as she registered what he'd said. "What do you mean 'lie'? What lie?" she asked, her voice on edge.

He shuffled in further, his expression hard to read. "I know you talked to Greg Mendell. I know he was in the hospital because of an accident, and you took his statement." He paused, waiting for the flash of recognition on her face that never showed. "An accident that involved your boyfriend, if I'm right," he added, smirking as she went rigid. "So I was right."

"So, I took his statement. It was a long time ago. I can't remember every case," she shrugged.

"There you go, lying again!" he exploded, scowling. He marched up to her, standing toe to toe. "Stop lying, Emma," he gritted out.

She scowled back, standing up straighter. "It's Sheriff Swan," she shot back.

He huffed sardonically, tongue peeking out to lip his lips. Scratching at his eyebrow, he stared down at her. "Well then _sheriff_, how about you give me the files pertaining to Mr. Mendel's accident and we could both be on our merry way?" He sneered, pulling back and leaning against the desk opposite her.

She glared at him, remaining unmoving for a long moment. Stoically, she pushed herself off her own desk, moving towards the filing cabinets. "Pushing your authority, typical," she muttered.

"You've never complained," he smirked back, making her snap back to face him, her eyes clouded.

"Shut up," she snapped, turning away, her hair moving to cover her face as she 'searched' for the file.

He held his hands up in surrender, grinning at her. "I was just kidding, Emma," he laughed, but it was flat. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

-/-

_Five Years Ago_

_"You're in no position to drive," the agent called from behind her, getting on her already frayed nerves._

_"Why do you care?" she snapped, starting the short walk to the bistro where she'd parked her car._

_"Civic duty," he shrugged, quick to fall into step next to her._

_"Ugh. You did your duty by admitting me in the hospital." Stopping short, she turned to face him. "You can go," she indicated with a sweep of her hand._

_"Um, contrary to your _informed_ medical opinion...the doctor told you not to drive. I'm just making sure you're okay, lady. No need for snark," he growled, turning his back on her._

_"I don't need your concern!" she called. He didn't even turn around, waving her off._

_Emma stomped the rest of the way to her car, something about the man getting under her skin._

-/-

"Here," she thrust the file at him. "You got what you came for. Even if you had to manipulate your way to it," she added, smiling thinly at him. "Now, leave."

Scoffing, he shook his head. "What is going on with you? You're acting as if I'm your enemy or something."

"You don't know me," she cut him off.

"Oh? So what we had means nothing? _Meant_ nothing?" he challenged, making her jaw clench.

"It was a weekend, Dean," she sighed.

"That doesn't answer my question, Emma," his voice was softer now.

She closed her eyes, turning away from him. "Of course it meant something," she finally whispered. "It still does. But I'm not that person anymore," she admitted, turning back again, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm not the same person from five years ago either, Emma. Obviously things have changed. But you need to stop being so ...freaking _hostile_! I did nothing wrong!" he emphasised.

"I never said you did!" she defended.

"Then stop treating me like the bad guy. Stop lying. I'm here to do my job, so let me do it, dammit," he almost growled.

"I-I'm not," she stammered, startled by his tone.

He drew back, his features softening. "I'm sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I-"

"Hey, mom. Did Killian call you asking about-" Henry entered the station, cutting himself off when he saw the man leaning against his mom's desk, both adults engaged in a silent staring match. "What's going on?"

"Mom?!" Dean's eyes bugged out, staring from Emma to Henry, back and forth. "Your son?" he asked, more confused than ever. "I-I thought-"

"Yeah," she breathed, suddenly feeling short of breath. "Yeah I-it's a long story."

"Obviously," he gaped.

"Mom?" Henry asked, his voice doing nothing to disguise the curiosity.

She sighed heavily, looking heavenward for a moment, before she answered. "Henry, this is my friend. Dean Winchester."

Henry appeared startled for a moment, his eyes scrutinising Dean for a moment, before smiling wide. He held out his hand, "Henry Mills," he grinned.

Dean started at his hand for a moment longer before grasping it in a strong grip, before turning his questioning gaze at Emma.

She struggled to find the words to explain how the son she said she'd given up has been reunited with her. "I-umm- He found me and brought me here..." She trailed off, her panicky eyes meeting her son's amused ones.

Dean raised his eyebrows incredulously, shifting his gaze back to the boy. "She's right," he chuckled, "I found her in Boston three years ago."

"Boston, huh?" Dean chuckled, shooting Emma a sideways glance, making her get flustered.

-/-

_Dean downed his shot, indicating the bartender for a refill. He swirled the amber liquid, his mind on the past year._

_Brown eyes and soft voice, warm and inviting curled up to him. Spiky haired boy with a penchant for mischief and AC/DC. Hurried breakfasts and unhurried weekends._

_He sighed, running the heels of his palms against his eyes, downing his drink._

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me," he heard behind him, the voice ringing a bell._

_The moment he turned around, he wished he hadn't. It was the blonde from before. He rolled his eyes, heaving a breath._

_"What are you doing here? I told you I ca-"_

_"Listen here, sweetheart. I'm not stalking you. This is a public place. If you would just let me drink in peace, we could both be on our merry way." he gruffed, turning his back to her._

_Emma looked taken aback, feeling slightly embarrassed at assuming that he was following her. Clearing her voice, "I'm sorry," she muttered, surprising him when she slipped into the seat next to him._

_Noticing her attire, he raised his eyebrows, blatantly looking her up and down. "I see that you've changed," he smirked._

_"Well, I couldn't exactly wear a ripped dress," she shrugged, downing the shot the bartender had placed in front of her._

_He was pleasantly buzzed when she finally turned to face him. "So, Agent," she dragged his attention to her. "What are you still doing on town? Aren't your suits always in a hurry?" Her tone was only partially mocking._

_He shrugged. "Nowhere to go at the moment."_

_Emma stared unblinking at him, her expression softening. "Not even your family?"_

_He paused, the shot glass halfway to his mouth as he contemplated his answer. Finishing his drink, he turned in his seat, his bright green gaze catching hers._

_"Not any that care," he finally admitted. "At least not anymore."_

_She smiled thinly at him, her hair falling in waves over her shoulder. "At least you have someone to call family."_

_He raised his eyebrow in surprise, as she sighed. "So not what I was expecting this night to go," she drew back, her eyebrows raised suggestively._

_"Oh?" he breathed, face the picture of innocence as he licked his lips._

_"Less painful past, and more...well," she shrugged, downing another drink. "Guess you'll never know," she teased.  
_  
-/-

"So," Henry started, as they walked back home. "about your friend-"

"Yeah?"

"Is he really who he says he is?" he asked, halting in his tracks.

Emma's eyebrows scrunched together, "Why'd you ask that?"

He hesitated before answering. "I just... I have a feeling he isn't really who he _says _he is."

"What do you mean?" he head tilted to the side in bemusement.

"It's...probably nothing," he shrugged. His eyes lit up suddenly, as he looked up at Emma. "Hey, is it alright if I stay with my mom tonight?"

"Um-sure?" she agreed, although even more confused than ever. "Henry, what is it? You're being really vague, kid," she shook her head.

"I'm not sure myself. But I'll let you know," he promised, hugging her quickly before jogging towards the Mayor's house. "Bye!"

"Bye..." Emma trailed off, Henry's warning striking a cord.

-/-

She was lost in thought when she entered their new apartment, the one by the docks, where Killian worked as a harbour master. She barely noticed Killian, who came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Swan?" he called, pulling her from her thoughts. "Everything alright, love?"

She shook her head, still distracted as she fell on the couch. "Yeah...no. I don't know," she admitted, rubbing away the incoming headache.

He took a seat next to her, shifting to let her lean against him. "What is it?" he asked, his arm running through her hair soothingly, trying to ease away the tension.

She frowned, trying to put what she felt into words. "I just- Henry told me to be careful around Dean. That he's not who he says he is," she revealed. "I have no idea why he would even say that. He met Dean for, like, five seconds."

"Dean? When was this?" he asked, pulling back to look at her with a wary gaze.

"About an hour ago, I guess. We-" she sighed, dropping her head back. "We sort of got into an argument."

He waited patiently for her to continue, and after a moment, she did. "He found out I did know Mendell. He wanted the case files and he wasn't shy about pushing his authority."

Killian hesitated before he asked, "Emma, are you sure about this man?"

She groaned, turning to face him, taking in her worried frown. "Not you too. Killian, I know Dean. He's a good person. He just can't find out about what happened to Mendell."

"Emma, I know he is your... _friend_," he sighed, running his hand through his hair, his emphasis on the word making her look away. "Hey," he smiled softly, his hand pushing her hair away from her face and dragging her gaze back to his. "I know you have a past. I'm not questioning you on it, love. I'm just worried. How well did you know him?"

She hesitated, "I didn't know him for very long..." she finally admitted.

"How long, then?"

She felt foolish now, defending a man she had known for barely three days. But it had _felt_ like more. It had felt longer, like she knew all of him. But honestly, there's very little she actually knew about Dean. He was just as elusive as his brother. For all that they'd shared- or she _thought_ that they'd shared- it seems like it was all inconsequential now.

"Two days," she conceded.

"Two _days_?" he raised his eyebrows incredulously. "You sounded as if you knew him longer. Not two days! Emma!" he chided, his frown deepening.

"It felt longer, okay?" she protested, standing up. "Look, I shouldn't have to defend my past to you," she snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw his face fall. "Killian, I just meant that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Emma," he cut her off with a smile that was more of a grimace. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she sighed, easing down on the couch so she was straddling him, her arms draping over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly, her eyes meeting him. "I just need you to trust me on this," she asked, her forehead resting against his.

"Of course I trust you, love," he vowed, his eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm just worried," he repeated.

"Don't be. I'll be careful. They'll probably be out of her before you know it," she suggested, getting up and pulling on Killian's arm, dragging him up.

"Now, what do you say we make use of our privacy?" she grins, laughing as he growled and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to their bedroom.

* * *

**As always, read and review! I always want to know what you think, even if it is criticism.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update yesterday, but my wifi decided not to work. **

**But this is so _soooo_ worth the wait, I hope. I really liked the ending, as I'm sure you all will be.**

**Look forward to regular updates (YESS. I DID SAY REGULAR. No, I'm not kidding!) every monday and thursday. We have much of the story in place, so it's just the question of writing.**

* * *

The sunlight peeked through the thick curtains, slanting rays making Emma's hair look golden as Killian lightly traced her bare back, the sheets pooled low on her hips. She shifted, nuzzling into her pillow. He looked up to see if he woke her before he continued mapping the freckles on her back, tracing constellations, fascinated by her.

He pushed her blonde hair to the side, pressing softly kisses up her back, bracing himself above her on his arms, his scruff lightly scratching her.

She shifted, face furrowing, not ready to wake up yet. "_Killian,"_ she whined, grabbing a pillow and throwing at his general direction, which he easily dodged, chuckling as he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, settling behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Sorry, love," he breathed against her ear, making her shiver pleasantly, a contended smile gracing her face as she snuggled back on him, trying to go back to sleep. "I couldn't resist," he teased, lightly biting her shoulder.

"Stop it. I'm sleeping," she sighed, pulling the covers higher on her shoulder. "It's my day off. I'm sleeping."

He hummed, propping his head on his hand, his stump running down her back. "Or we could make use of our time alone," he began enticingly, shifting closer, pressing his body against hers. "in more _enjoyable way_," he breathed, his breath warm on her neck.

She couldn't stop the breathy sigh from leaving her as she allowed him to turn her on so she was on her back, reluctantly opening her eyes, smiling as two blue ones darkened, her hands reaching up to lock around her neck. "You're incorrigible, do you know that?" she asked, pulling him down to her, bumping noses playfully.

"And yet you love me," he teased, pressing his lips to her lightly, falling back on the bed beside her.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, turning to face him, making him smile that soft smile she loved, all pretty blue eyes and ruffled hair and dimpled grin. "I love you," she grinned.

"Aye," he agreed, lacing their hands together. "I love you."

"You know what else I love?" she asked huskily, looking up at him from under her lashes, making his breath hitch.

She paused, running her nails down his abdomen, making him shiver. "I just _love_...pancakes," she sighed, laughing as he groaned out loud, easily slipping out from his grabby hands, grabbing his shirt discarded on the floor, slipping it on, grinning at him with her hands on her hips.

"Get up, pirate and make me my pancakes," she demanded.

He scowled at her, his disgruntled expression made even more hilarious by his bed hair as he leaned against the mound of pillows on the bed, refusing to get up. "Bad form, Swan. Teasing a man like that, not very nice."

"It's only teasing if I don't live up to it," she whispered, straddling him.

"Oh?" he grinned, his hand and stump resting on her bare thighs.

"Yes. Oh," she answered, her hair curtaining them as she bent down to kiss him, slowly and softly, barely a whisper of a touch.

"Mmhmm, I'm going to make breakfast," she smiled, pulling away. "Join me?" she asked from the doorway.

"I'll be there in a moment," he promised, walking up to the dresser to grab a pair of sweatpants. Pulling them on, he took a moment, grabbing the black velvet box hidden under his socks (_the fluff, thick ones with anchors on them) _opening it and staring at the ring shining up at him.

He smiled, closing the lid, placing it back where he found it. _Soon_, he thought. _He's ask her soon._

-/-

"Henry!" Regina called, plating the waffles. "Breakfast!"

"Coming mom!" he called, thundering down the stairs, making her smile, remembering the days when he was still a child- not the _always hungry_ teenager.

'Here you go honey," she smiled, placing a smaller stack of waffles in front of a still sleepy Roland. He mumbled his thank you, picking up his fork.

"Are we going to tell mom about what we found out?" Henry asked, settling at his place at the dining table.

Regina shot him a warning look, indicating that they'd talk later.

"Hey, beautiful," Robin greeted, pressing a kiss against her lips, making her smile.

"Hey yourself. You off to work?" she asked, helping Roland cut into his waffles after watching him struggle all this while.

"Ah, yes," he answered. "Apparently there are some men from the FBI here? On an investigation. David called," he added at Regina's inquisitive brow.

Henry cleared his throat, making Regina shoot him a look. He shrugged, going back to devouring his waffles.

"Is something the matter?" Robin inquired, watching the exchange between mother and son with concern.

"Nope." "It's nothing." They both answered at the same time.

"A-Alright," he chuckled. "I'm headed to the station then. Bye," he smiled at his wife, kissing her on the cheek before he waved to Henry and Roland.

She breathed a sigh on relief, turning her disapproving gaze on Henry, who didn't look the least bit guilty. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You couldn't have been more obvious?" she asked dryly.

"I thought you were going to tell him!" he protested.

"There's nothing to tell! All we have is some theory from a comic book," Regina answered, exasperated.

"We both know that they are more than that. I know you threatened Dean yesterday," he pointed his finger at her, his eyebrows raised in challenge.

Her eyes widened, as she moved to cover Roland's ears, even as the child protested half-asleep. "Okay, first, I didn't _threaten_ him," she emphasized. "And second, _shhhh_. We can't risk Robin finding out yet. You know how he's been since- well, _you know_," she hissed, although there was no heat behind her words.

Henry rolled his eyes, nodding his acquiescence. Regina removed her hands from Roland's ears, ruffling his hair playfully. He huffed, going back to eating his breakfast.

"Honey, why don't you go and eat in the living room? You can watch TV. I think _Jake and the Neverland Pirates_ is on," she smiled, lifting Roland from his chair and leading him out of the kitchen. After making sure he was out of ear shot, she turned to Henry, looking all business.

"Alright, so let's say that these books are in fact true," she began. "What are you supposed to do? Ask Emma to believe in a comic book?"

"_Graphic novels," _he argued, shooting her an affronted look. "I'm telling you, they are _just_ like my storybook. You know that!"

"Henry, it was a _hunch. _I was desperate for anything when I found these books in your room- which I never even asked about, by the way, because they are _not _for your age," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, it helped you," he shrugged. "You told me you could feel the magic in the books, mom," he added, putting his plate in the sink.

"It-it was slight, if I'm being generous," she stuttered, gesturing.

"Mom."

"Henry."

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked, sitting facing her.

She hesitated, her eyebrows pulled together, "No," she sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "I don't know what to believe in, Henry. If those books are right, then those men are dangerous!"

"Mom, no. They're heroes!" Henry argued.

"Heroes who hunt and kill witches!" she shot back. "Henry, this town is full of people they kill," she said slowly.

"Mom, you read the books too. They were protecting people from monsters," he tried.

"Henry. We have no actual proof," she finally replied. "We have no proof that this is all real. It could just be a coincidence!"

"You don't believe in coincidences, mom," he insisted.

"Maybe they'll leave after they get what they're looking for," she mumbled. "I'll talk to Emma, alright? You said she knows Dean, right?"

"She doesn't know who he really is," he rolled his eyes. "But fine. I'll keep it to myself for now," he agreed, grabbing his backpack from the nearby chair.

"Be safe!" Regina called after him. She took a deep breath. Time for the Savior again.

_Emma is not going to like this, _she thought to herself, sighing again. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

-/-

_Five years ago_

_Emma kicked her door closed as Dean pressed against her, theirs mouths colliding roughly. She grabbed his neck, pulling him closer, gasping as he bit her lip. She started pulling his coat off, dragging it down his arms._

_She pulled away from his kiss, letting her head fall against the door with a soft _thud_ as he slid his mouth down her jaw, her neck, teeth worrying the skin there as his hands traced up her thighs, dragging her dress up with him._

_One of her hands dug into his shoulder as the other clutched his head to her neck, letting out a soft moan as his lips traced the sensitive spot under her ear. His hands slid out from under her dress, dragging up her sides. One hand reached behind her, fumbling for the zipper while the other palmed her breast, almost possessively, making her gasp._

_He finally got her zipper down, pulling the straps of her dress down. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her lips, dragging her tongue across his, before she bit down. He growled, pushing her harder against the door, hand tangled in her hair._

_Her hands reached for his belt, tugging on them, trying to free them._

_"Bedroom," she panted, pulling away from him slightly, her eyes meeting his. She slid from underneath him, dragging him by his askew tie._

_Once they got to her room, she pushed him on his back, stepping out of her dress, watching as he rid himself of his shirt, his belt left somewhere in the hallway and pants unbuttoned._

_Smirking, she straddled him, her pupils blown as he slowly slid his hand up her back, unhooking her bra-_

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Dean startled awake, his mind clouded as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He squinted as he took in the floral bedding and the framed picture of a ship, sunlight streaming through the lace curtains.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to get a grip of himself after that dream. _Get over yourself,_ he thought. _She's got a boyfriend now. _He fell back on the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

Just when he thought he could go back to sleep for some more time, he heard a pounding knock on his door. Groaning, he went to answer the door, scowling at Sam when he pushed past him to come inside.

"Why are you not ready yet?" he asked, handing him a to-go cup of coffee.

His brows scrunched up in confusion, "Should I be?" he asked, taking a generous sip, almost groaning out loud.

"Yeah... I thought you wanted to go check out Mendell's hospital records?" it came out as a question, as he took in how distracted his brother looked.

"Are you alright, Dean?" his tone betrayed how worried he was.

Dean nodded, running his hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah."

"Are you sure? It's not the- something to do with the Mark, is it? Like after effects or-"

"Sammy, I'm fine!" Dean reassured him, the corners of his mouth tilting up to his trademark smirk. "I just haven't had enough sleep, that's all."

"Why? Nightmares? I thought those stopped-"

"Sam! It has nothing to do with the Mark. Heck, I don't even have it anymore," Dean answered, his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Rowena kept her word."

"Yeah, at a steep price," Sam scoffed.

"It was worth it."

"Was it, though? Dean, we-"

"-talked about this, Sammy," he shot back. "You made the right call," he nodded. "Now, I'm off to take a quick shower. Then we'll go about them hospital records."

Sam nodded wordlessly, his mind still troubled.

-/-

"_Killian_," Emma laughed, moving away from his grabby hands, trying not to burn _these_ pancakes at least. "Easy, frisky," she teased, turning to peck his lips quickly.

He pressed up against her back, his hands sliding underneath his shirt, slowly descending up, before she pushed his hands away, pointing at him with the spatula. "Don't make me burn these ones too. I'm hungry," she threatened.

He couldn't help but chuckle. She looked positively _adorable, _as she was so fond of calling him, with her rumpled hair thrown up in a messy bun, and her eyes and heart light. He must have been staring too long because she smiled in the bemused manner only she could, her head tilting to one side as she asked, "What?" touching her face in a self-conscious manner.

"Nothing, my love. I just don't seem to be getting enough of you," he grinned, reaching behind her to turn the stove off. "Now you won't have to worry about burning breakfast," he added smugly. "What say you and I have a repeat performance of last night?" he suggested, his lips trailing down her neck, placing open mouthed kissed.

She gripped the counter behind her, her eyes fluttering closed as she tried to stand her ground. "I-I'm hungry..." she trailed off weakly.

"Well, let's do something about that then, shall we?" he smirked, his hands quick as they slid behind her thighs, lifting her, prompting her to wrap her legs around him so she doesn't fall. She yelped, her eyes wide as her arms went around his neck, trying to stead herself.

"Killian!" she protested, laughing at his grinning face.

Too occupied, the both of them failed to notice the door creek open. But they sure as hell heard what followed next.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S WHERE YOU MAKE FOOD!" David shouted, turning around abruptly, covering his eyes, trying to erase the image of his half naked daughter and equally naked pirate.

"Oh my God, _dad_!" Emma screamed, both startled and embarrassed, as she hit Killian's arms, prompting him to drop her. She pulled the shirt down as much as she could, shooting her boyfriend a scowl.

The bastard was laughing.

"Never heard of knocking, mate?" he called, grinning.

David turned to face them, although his eyes were still shut tight. "You shut up, pirate," he growled.

"Dad-"

"Nope. I'm not going to hear another word," he cut her off, his face turning bright red. "I'm just-I'm gonna go."

"Wait! Why did you come?"

He cleared his throat, one eye opening, peaking. "I just wanted to ask you about why the FBI are here. Next time, I'll just call," he grumbled, quick to leave, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Oh my God," she repeated, covering her face. She turned to face her boyfriend's gleeful face, poking him square in the chest, a scowl taking the place of her smile. "Look what you did," she accused.

"Oh, this is on _me_ now, is it?" he shot back indignantly. "I don't seen to recall you being all that opposed to-" she cut him off with her hand.

"Can you not?" she sighed, turning to finish breakfast.

He remained quite for a moment, before he asked, "So, is that a no?"

-/-

A black jar from the sky, as if it appeared out of thin air. The moment it touched the ground, magic sparked, leveling the forest withing half-a-mile radius.

The jar rattled, the area around it charred by dark magic. The whole of Storybrooke shook the moment it touched the ground, halting the next.

* * *

**As always, we'd love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry I didn't update on thursday! I was really really upset over McDreamy's death. Like really. It was ugly.**

**And then my wifi stopped working. But don't worry, this chapter makes up for it. It's got Captain Bookworm, Swanchester, Outlaw Queen and even Redchester (which is the ship name we came up with for Ruby and Sammy) (our other choices were Luster {Lucas + Winchester} or Rammy)**

**I'm sorry. You'll know why.**

* * *

Sam opened his laptop, settling in at the corner booth, waiting for Dean. There was something off about this town, something more than what is being let on. And he intends on finding out what.

He was about fifteen minutes in and he couldn't find any mention of the town. Not even on google maps. He scrunched his eyebrows together, his doubts growing the longer they were in Storybrooke. _Maybe I should hit the library,_ he thought, his eyes glancing towards the brunette waitress for the third time in the past half hour. He shook his head, his eyes reverting back to his laptop.

It was a few minutes later when a shadow fell over his table, making him look up to see the same waitress he's been staring (_ogling,_ his brain corrected) at. He swallowed past the sudden thickness in his throat, trying to come up with something- anything at all, really- to say to her, instead of behaving like a dumbstruck fool.

"Umm-" he cleared his throat, closing his laptop.

"Did you want something?" she asked, smiling down at him, holding a pot of coffee.

"No, no. I was just-"

"-staring at me?" she finished, raising a brow in challenge, watching as he squirmed in his seat. When he struggled to come up with an answer, she chuckled, refilling his coffee mug. "Careful, Agent. Or I might be inclined to jump to conclusions," she teased, a playful smile on her face as she turned away.

Not wanting her to leave yet, he rushed out, "Hey, Red!" making her almost stumble and stop dead in her tracks, her shoulders rigid. He frowned, wondering if he said something wrong when she turned around, her brow furrowed.

"Did you just call me..._Red?" _she looked almost amused, making him breathe out a sigh in relief.

"Well, you do wear a lot of red," he teased back, his heart racing in a way it hadn't in a long time, making him almost smile.

She smirked, opening her mouth to say something when the entire place shook, making her yelp and stumble, her hand reaching out to cushion her fall and his arm instinctively reached for her, grabbing her waist as she steadied herself with her hand on his shoulder. The shaking stopped as soon as it started, the entire diner breaking into a babble of worried questions.

Ruby's eyes widened at her close proximity with Sam, quickly pulling away, her suddenly sweaty palms smoothing down her apron. She gulped, bending down to pick the broken pieces of the coffee pot she'd dropped. Sam got down to help her, but she was quick to dismiss him, her smile tight and troubled as she rushed to get a broom- and get away from him.

Sam stared helpless as she walked away, her expression puzzling him. Just then Dean rushed in through the back, his frantic eyes meeting his, "What the hell was that?" he demanded, looking around at the commotion.

"I have no idea," Sam breathed, shaking his head, hoping to push away all thoughts of the brunette behind him.

-/-

Calls have been coming to the station non-stop since that quake as David and Robin tried to calm the frenzied citizens. After being so accustomed to having villains around, every small calamity seemed to send them into a panic. Emma rushed in, Killian hot on her heels.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, her eyes wide and startled.

"I'm sure it was just an earthquake, Emma," David reassured her in between phone calls.

"No, it definitely was not," Regina added from the doorway, making everyone turn to her. "That was something more. Like- dark magic. Really _powerful _dark magic," she had a wary look in her eyes.

"I feel it too," Emma agreed, shuddering. "It's just so- _potent. _I can almost feel it in my bones."

She exchanged a worried glance with Killian before turning to Regina. "We should go check it out, and fast. With the new additions in town, who knows what's going to happen," Emma nodded to her dad as she reached for her piece from her office.

Regina hesitated, almost as if she had something to say, before she nodded, pursing her lips. Before they could leave, Robin stopped her, drawing her away to a secluded corner.

"Darling, are you sure it's safe enough for you to go?" he asked, his brow furrowed in worry.

She smiled at him, her hand reaching up to brush his stubbled cheek, "Don't worry. I'll be careful," she promised, leaning into to kiss him quickly.

"But what about-"

"I'll be _careful_, Robin," she repeated, her gaze locked on his so he could see that she meant it.

He hesitated a moment longer, his grip on her arm tightening. "Alright. I love you," he sighed, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too," she murmured, pulling away with a smile.

-/-

Emma and Regina had been walking in the woods for the past half hour in silence, both lost in thought as they maneuvered over the fallen branches and slippery leaves. Regina occasionally shot glances at Emma from the corner of her eyes, contemplating whether or not she bring up the Winchesters.

After a few more minutes, she finally cleared her throat, drawing attention from the blonde. "So, you know the FBI agents?" she asked, wincing at how it sounded.

Emma looked back at her, a crease between her brows at her interest. "Um, I know one of them. We...spent some time together, a few years back," she answered, shrugging.

"Oh?" Regina raised her brow, her head tilted to one side questioningly. "And how exactly _do_ you know him?"

Emma stopped, her shoulders tight as she turned to face Regina

-/-

_Five years ago_

_Emma and Dean both panted, trying to catch their breath. She grinned, turning to face him, rolling on her side. "Well, that was fun," she teased. Dean fell down to the bed with a groan of agreement. They lay side-by-side on the queen bed, Emma glad that she had... _indulged_. _

_She turned around, looking at Dean, her fingers tracing along his well built torso, and he shot her his trademark smirk, his hands cushioning his head. "See something you like?" he asked, making her roll her eyes. But her smile was quick to fall from her face as she traced the numerous scars she found, especially some vicious looking ones near his ribs, but didn't comment on it, not really knowing what to say, and not wanting to pry. _

_She let her hands roam and found that he was slightly ticklish around his shoulders, chuckling softly to herself as she pressed her fingers there again, before she continued down to his chest, tracing out the muscles like a map, smiling softly at the freckles that dotted his upper torso. He let her, observing her quietly with a soft smile on his face. It has been too long since he felt so at peace; there was just something about Emma that- that calmed him._

_When she reached his chest, she stopped, perplexed by the tattoo she found. In the darkness she hadn't noticed, but now, in the soft light of the bedside lamp, it was brought into sharp focus. She thoughtfully traced the pentagon on his chest, a crease forming between her brows as he stiffened slightly. Not wanting to judge but still curious, she asked "So, how drunk were you and your frat buddies before you got this?" _

_He looked down at it and chuckled, "That might have actually been awesome; but it's not really what you think it means. It's for protection from bad luck and stuff like that," he explained, waving it off nonchalantly. _

_He raised a brow when she made a noise of indignation, "I didn't say anything!" she raised her hand in defense, shrugging._

_His lips curled upwards in a smirk, "Oh?" he flirted, sliding up to her._

_She chose not to answer that, but continued mapping his body out. But something made her stop rather abruptly, more particularly something on his left shoulder. She opened her mouth, trying to find words to ask, but she couldn't. There was a scar that looked oddly like a hand print. It looked faded, but one close look at it told her that whatever had caused that must hurt really bad._

_He opened his eyes, slightly confused as to why she had stopped and panicked when he saw where her hand was. She was the first woman he was with after Lisa, and _she_ had known. At least the tailored version of how he had got the hand print._

_He started thinking of excuses, trying to to tell her something, but she beat him to the punch and asked in a whispered voice, her tone almost horrified "Did you do this to yourself?"_

_His eyes widened when he understood her expression. "What? No, no. It's just a birthmark," he reassured her, his hand grabbing hers, entwining together. _

_"Oh okay" she acquiesced, but she couldn't stop feeling wary._

_He suddenly pulled himself up and towered above her. "You are up to no good now, are you?" he asked his voice husky and teasing. Before she could answer, he kissed the corner of her mouth. His voice was rough as he growled "My turn," as he bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss._

-/-

"Well?" Regina demanded, her arm crossed across her chest, startling Emma from her reverie. She shook her head, turning back to face Regina.

"Like I said, we spent some time together," she answered, moving forward, ignoring Regina's huff.

"Care to elaborate?" Regina snapped, catching up with her fast pace.

"Not really," she grumbled, but it was halfhearted. "We _spent_ some time together," she repeated.

"You already told- _Oh_," Regina's eyes widened, as she stopped walking, almost gawking at Emma. "You slept with him," she added, almost accusingly.

Emma rolled her eyes, already exasperated. "Yes, I did. But it isn't clouding my judgement like you think it is," she replied. She smiled a little, "Dean... He's good people, Regina. You don't have to worry about him. We have bigger things to worry about," she added.

Regina wanted to tell Emma the truth, or what she thinks might be the truth. But the look on her face stopped her; he obviously meant something to her, probably still does. And she didn't want to be the person to ruin that because she had a _hunch _from comic books.

"Regina?" she heard Emma calling her, her voice urgent. "I think I found what we are looking for."

-/-

"How did you get stuck with helping me research?" Belle questioned as she carried another stack of books to the table in the library, sitting next to Killian.

"Lass, you should know better by now. I enjoy your company," he smiled. "Also, no one was willing to do research," he added, making her chuckle.

"I'm sure you'd rather spend time with Emma," she answered, her eyes trained on the faded script and smile sad.

He felt his heart break for her, his smile small as he reached for her hand, "Hey. Right now, I'm more useful to you. Besides, I _like _research," he grinned.

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Killian."

He nodded, going back to his research. They worked in silence for a while but Killian broke it, clearing his throat.

He hesitated before he spoke, "I-er, I plan on proposing to Emma," he finally said, the tips of his ears going red.

Belle's head snapped up, her face brightening up with a big smile. "What? That's amazing, Killian!" she cheered, leaning to hug him. "I'm really happy for you," she whispered.

"Aye, well, she hasn't actually said 'yes' yet," he chuckled nervously, hand reaching out the scratch behind his ear.

She pulled back, smiling still. "I've no doubt that she will," she assured him, her hands gripping his shoulders and squeezing them.

He smiled back, "Emma has her family, and while they've assured me that I am a part of it as well... you're _my _family. At least I'd like to think so, despite our past," he faltered.

Belle had tears in her eyes as she hugged him again. "I'd like to think so, too. You _are_ family, Killian," she answered.

He smiled when she pulled back, requesting to see the ring.

-/-

Killian bid farewell to Belle, waving as he continued walking to the Sheriff's station. He wanted to surprise Emma, maybe they could even go out for dinner today- _not _Granny's.

He smiled, thinking of how happy she looked today morning. Now with another crisis, they all have to be on high alert again. _Damn this town and it's ineptness to stay normal_, he cursed, shaking his head. He smirked to himself, thinking maybe they could have a quick repeat from last night, seeing as how this morning was foiled.

When he entered the station, he could hear loud voices arguing. Not wanting to interrupt them, he waited outside. But what he heard next, made him wish he had interrupted.

"Damn right, I'm angry, Dean. You-" _Emma_, he thought, drawing closer.

"-couldn't stay. And you-" _and Dean_, he rolled his eyes, watching as the two of them argued.

"-were so selfish."

"-told me you loved me!" His heart stopped as he almost stumbled, watching wide eyed as Dean pulled Emma in for a kiss. He was helpless, as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. His hand moved up her back- he couldn't watch anymore.

His breath caught as he walked away, his eyes welling up with tears and heart shattering. _She loved him, she loved him, she loved him._

Every time those words were repeated in his head, he lost a piece of his heart. He walked in a daze, Dean's words playing over and over in his mind.

-/-

Emma sighed, waving to Regina before she entered the Sheriff's station. She was bone tired. They found the clearing where the dark magic was most potent. It wasn't hard, considering that the entire area was charred to a crisp, not a blade of grass left untarnished.

But the worst part of, they were unable to even enter the area. They were throw back by some kind of a barrier, which was seemingly indestructible considering how resistant it was to every spell and curse Regina could think of. She'd promised to look something up in her tomes and Emma said she'd go by the library on her way home, to ask Belle if she found some thing.

She hung up her coat, running her hand through her hair, cursing this town's ability to always attract trouble.

"Looks like you need help," a voice drawled, making her cry out in surprise. She looked up to see Dean leaning against her desk, tongue-in-cheek as he tried to hide his smile.

"You gotta stop doing that," she breathed, her eyes still wide.

He chuckled, sauntering over to her, his hands tucked in his coat. That's when she noticed he'd switched his suit for jeans, t-shirt and flannel ensemble, wearing a well worn leather jacket over it. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you needed help."

When she raised her brow in question, he shrugged, "You know, with the earthquake and everything."

"No," she looked almost confused. "I'm the Sheriff. I can handle this," she scoffed. "Dean, I know you. Why are you really here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

He sighed, "I wanted to talk," he relented.

"About what? If it's about that case of yours, I told you everything I knew. So you can ju-"

"Emma, I want to talk about us," he cut her off, making her breath hitch.

"Us?" she sounded incredulous, her brows raised. "There _is _no us, Dean."

"I know. But I just- I don't know," he sighed. "I feel like I finally caught a break, Em. And I'm just-"

She shook her head, scoffing, "Just realising that you want to be with me? Well, it's too late."

"Clearly. Emma, please-"

"Get out," she hissed, her hands trembling so hard she had to fist them.

"-just, wait. What?" he asked, his brows pulling together in confusion.

"Get out, Dean," she gritted. "Unless you're here on official business, you need to leave."

"Emma, I know you're angry, but you _knew_ I-"

"Damn right, I'm angry, Dean. You-"

"-couldn't stay. And you-"

"-were so selfish."

"-told me you loved me!" he shouted over her, making her stop talking, her heart skipping a beat.

Before she could even formulate a response, he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her. Emma could _hear _how hard her heart was beating as she tried to think straight, ignoring how his kiss was exactly as it was five years ago: passionate but gentle, his hand almost familiar on her back- but her mind drifted, reminded of soft, dragging kisses and the cold press of rings on her bare skin.

She pushed Dean away from her, a horrified look on her face as her eyes welled up in anger. She swiped her hand across her mouth, backing quickly away from him. "What the hell, Dean?!" she shouted, her voice high as tears threatened to fall.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologised, his own expression one of surprise, as if he didn't just kiss her.

"No, you don't get to apologise," she snapped. "And throwing _that _in my face? Really? After five years, you want to bring that up? _You_ walked away. _You _left. And _you_ asked me not to call. I told you I loved you and you left," she snapped, closing her eyes to ward off the tears. She would _not_. "You want to talk about that _now_. You're too late. Five _years_ too late. I love Killian. I'm in love with him. Why would-" she took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself because shouting was not the answer. "You want to rediscover yourself? Do it with someone else. Because I am _done_. You want anymore help with your investigation, I'll talk to the other Agent," she snarled, her face scrunched up.

Dean gaped at her, his heart thudding painfully. He could see all the hurt, all the pain clearly on her face- pain he caused. He knew throwing that in her face like that was a cheap move, but ever since he saw her, all his old feelings rushed back. He never meant to kiss her like that, he _never _meant to hurt her. But now, he's just made it worse.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he hung his head in defeat, his hand clenched on his side to control his urge to reach for her.

Emma watched as he left, her hand reaching for the anchor pendant Killian had given her a few weeks ago, for their one year anniversary. Her vision became blurry as she finally let the tears slip.

* * *

**I know I'm a horrible person! *hides in a corner*  
But review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm just going to say this before I start with the chapter. This is a crossover, which means there's going to be _some_ canon divergence and he characters _are_ going to be a bit OOC. It's tough trying to fit two different fandoms into one storyline _and_ also not change some things around. We are both trying to do our very best to stay true to all of the characters. We love each and every one of them. But we also need to make some changes so it fits the story.**

**And it _is_ possible to fall in love in two days. I think a lot of us can agree to that. There is quite a bit of the flashbacks left, which means there's a lot left to explore about the weekend Dean and Emma spent together. They both care deeply for each other, even still. We're taking a bit of liberty with the characters and with the storyline, but I assure all of you that we are going to stay as true to their personalities as possible.**

**We just want everyone to understand that while they are all fictional, they _are_ human. They aren't perfect people. They are bound to be ruled by their emotions and they are bound to make mistakes. Emma, Killian, Dean- all of their reactions are how I think they _ought_ to be. We're not trying to be cruel nor do we harbour any hate for any of them.**

**I'm sorry for such a long rant, but I just wanted to clear things up.**

**Enjoy!**

**-The Corsair's Quill and orielSPNforever**

* * *

Emma splashed water on her face, trying to get rid of the dried tears and the ruined mascara before she went to see Belle. She wouldn't want to scare the poor woman. She dried her face with a towel, staring at her reflection. Her eyes were red rimmed, but not too apparent; she could chalk it off to being tired.

She sighed, tugging on the anchor, perplexed. When Dean hadn't mentioned it at first, Emma had hoped he wouldn't bring it up ever. As glad as she had been when he showed up, it had also still hurt. She _had _loved him, even if it hadn't been as strongly or deeply as she does Killian.

The hurt when he left, it was a different kind of hurt, full of 'what if's and 'what could have been's. _What if _he didn't have to leave? _What if_ he had asked her to come with him? _What if_ she never told him? _What if?_

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. It was all in the past, and it's best to keep it there.

-/-

Emma smiled as she walked into the library quietly, watching as Belle concentrated on the book in front of her, illuminated by the small table lamp. She hadn't even noticed Emma coming in.

"Hey," she greeted the librarian softly, startling her.

"Oh, Emma. Hey," she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Killian isn't here."

She chuckled, "I can see that." She held up a bag of Granny's take out. "I was hoping to drop this off for you both, but I guess it's just you-"

"-And me," added a voice behind her, making her internally groan to herself, turning to face _Will Scarlet_.

"You," she said in greeting, his smirk getting on her nerves.

"Why, thank you, Sheriff," he grinned cheekily, grabbing the bag from her. She scowled, turning to Belle.

"You two are back together?"

"Well," Belle began, exchanging a glance with Will. "He just offered to help," she smiled.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, narrowing her eyes at the man in question. "I have my eyes on you, Scarlet," she warned.

He rolled his eyes, digging into the bag, popping a few fries in his mouth. Belle shook her head, smiling up at Emma. "I can take care of myself, Emma."

"I know," the blonde grinned. "I'll see you. Call me if you find _anything," _she added, waving goodbye to the pair, who were too preoccupied to notice.

Emma smiled, glad that after the whole Gold debacle that they were finally working things out. She got into the Bug, intent on getting home to her boyfriend (_and hopefully putting this day behind her)._

-/-

"Hey," she greeted Killian as she entered the apartment and hung up her coat. He was sitting slumped on the couch, his eyes brooding and expression dark. "Uh-ho, you're in that _mood. _What happened?" she asked, sitting next to him, bumping shoulders with him.

He grunted, grabbing the half-empty bottle of rum next to his foot and taking a large swig. Funny, she remembered the bottle being full the last time she saw it. "You've been drinking? Killian, you're worrying me," she began, turning to face him, sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Oh, so you _do_ care?" he said with a dry laugh, making her worry grow.

"Of course, I do. I love you," she answered, her confusion mounting. "Hey," she grabbed his chin, making him face her. "_Talk _to me."

He wretched out of her hold, standing up as he took another swig. She felt her heart break a little, his hostility scaring her. "If it's because I missed dinner, I thought you were meeting me at the station..." she tried.

He chuckled hurmourlessly, "She think it's about dinner," he mumbled to himself, turning to face her, his eyebrows drawn and his face crumpled, almost as if in pain. "I _did _come to the station," he began, the look on his face making her heart race. "I did. I came to see you. But you know what I saw?" he demanded, getting up in her face.

Understanding dawned on her, eyes going wide as he drew back. "_I saw you kissing that ponce. I heard him, Emma!" _he cried, slamming the bottle on the coffee table so hard it made her jump.

Her shocked gaze met his anguished ones as he fell on the love seat opposite her, "I heard him say you love him," he whispered brokenly, his eyes trained on the carpet.

She tried to speak but there was a large lump in her throat, making it impossible for her to say anything. She gaped at him, still trying to process this, as she took in his demeanor, so defeated. The pain so blatant on his face as he did nothing to mask it.

"Killian," she breathed out, her hands clasped together. "I-I didn't kiss him back, I swear. I love _you_," she emphasised, staring at him, troubled. "I pushed him away. I don't love him."

"Swan, I know what I saw. I know what I heard," he replied, his words lifeless and falling flat, making it hurt all the more.

She got up, going to kneel next to him, her hand falling on his knee. "You heard _him_, you saw _him_ kiss me," she tried. She cupped his cheek, rubbing his stubbled cheek and thumbed at the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Killian. _You_. No one else but you."

He sighed, looking down at her. "Was he right? Did you love him?" he asked, making her look away. "Answer me, Swan!" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Killian, you're drunk," she sighed, standing up. "We can talk about this later," she answered.

But he stopped her, jumping off the couch and grabbing her arm, spinning her around to face him. "_Emma_," he insisted. "Did you love him?" he repeated, more heat behind his words than before.

Her hand fell to his chest, feeling as his heart raced under her palm. Tears sprung unwittingly in her eyes, as she looked down at his necklace. She let out a shuddering breath, along with a brokenly whispered, "Yes."

She could almost _feel_ his heart break as he stiffened under her hands, his grip on her arm tightening for a moment before he let go altogether, moving backwards. The lines on his face deepened as his hand clenched at his side, his mouth swallowing dryly. "You knew _him for two days_!" he insisted, his voice high and pained.

She knew he was hurt, but she couldn't stop herself when she blurted out, "Well, you're one to talk. You fell in love with me on a beanstalk." But the moment those words left her mouth, she regretted them, wishing foolishly that she could take them back. She watched, helpless, as his expression morphed from hurt to angry to stone coldness.

"No, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean that," she began, walking towards him, gabbing his vest in her fist so he wouldn't pull away. "I did not mean-"

"My love for you is completely different," he snarled, his rum soaked breath washing over her face. "And you just- You-"

"Are you saying my love for him wasn't the same?" she questioned, pulling back slightly.

"Yes!"

"How could you even-" she scoffed. "It's alright for you to fall in love with me in hours and I can't?" she shook her head incredulously.

"What do you want me to say, Emma?" he demanded, gritting his teeth.

"I-I want us to move past this," she crossed her arms across her chest.

He took a deep breath, his entire body taut with tension. This was the biggest fight they've ever had, and it was starting to scare her. "I can't just _move past this_, Swan," he replied wearily, rubbing his forehead.

"Why not?" she asked defensively.

"Because you _loved _him. And he kissed you."

"Would you have said the same thing if it had been Neal?" she shot back.

"It's different! You and Neal had a child together!" he snapped, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" she cried. "You're being so unreasonable!"

"_I'm _being unreasonable?! Emma, the man _kissed _you," he stalked over to her, pulling her to him. "He kissed _my woman,"_ he growled.

She snatched her arm away, "I'm no one's property," she hissed. "And you're drunk."

"Sober enough to know when I'm not wanted," he mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, proud that her voice only trembled slightly.

He sighed, falling down on the couch behind him. He ran his hand through his hair, swallowing thickly before he looked up at her, his blue eyes rimmed with red. "I find myself fated to lose you. I lost you to a curse. I lost you to darkness. I almost lost you to death. And now? Am I to lose you to another, Swan?" he asked, so softly, so brokenly, her resolve broke.

She rushed to his side, her hand grabbing his tightly in hers. "In all those instances, I found my way back to you. You will never lose me," she breathed, her free hand cupping his cheek, meeting his sad gaze with hers. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"Oh, Emma," he mumbled. "I do trust you. I love you," he replied, reverently.

"Why am I sensing a 'but' there?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

"I-I can't just move past this. I can't simply forget that you loved another. Tell me, honestly, do you still love him?"

"No, I don't," she replied immediately.

He licked his lips, "If-if I weren't in the picture," he began, his gaze focused on a point behind her. "and if he were to come to you then. What would your answer have been?" His voice was so soft it made it almost impossible to not cry.

"You _are_ here," she insisted, pulling on his hand.

"That doesn't answer the question, Swan," he breathed, finally meeting her eyes.

She was the one to look away now, as she swallowed hard. "I love you," she said instead.

"I know," he smiled.

"Why is that not enough then?" she cried, her tears finally giving way.

"Emma," he gasped. "You are more than enough for me, love. _Never_ doubt that," he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around him. "I once told you, you're my reason for living. I want all the happiness for you, darling. And right now," he paused, as if steeling himself for what comes next. "Right now, you need to know for yourself whether or not you still love this man."

"I already know!" she pulled back. "I _know_. I love you. I'm _in love_ with you."

"Emma, we both need the space..." he trailed off, his own eyes tearing up as she let clutched him tighter.

"No."

"Emma-"

"No!" she cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for you!" his voice cracked, as his eyebrows pulled together. "I'm giving you a chance with him."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, Killian," she snapped, getting up. "That's not why and you know it!"

"Fine!" he shouted back, standing up as well. "I am _hurt_. There. Is that what you wanted to hear? I. Am. Hurt," he spat.

Her knees buckled under the weight of his stare as she remained speechless, his words a nail in her heart. "Killian- I never-" she breathed out, her words chocking her.

He breathed deep, lingering a moment before he walked around her, heading towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" she called after him when he headed to the door, her voice breaking and panicked.

He hesitated, his hand on the doorknob and a hastily packed duffle bag hanging from his hook. "I-I don't know," he replied honestly.

She turned finally, her eyes taking in his tense back and how his hand trembled on the doorknob. "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know," he shook his head, his lips pressed thin to keep in the sobs.

She took a deep breath before asking, "_A-are _you coming back?"

The silence that followed that question was the longest Emma experienced, her worst fears all happening again. Her heart raced and she was shivering, tears an endless stream down her face. She clenched her teeth to push back the sobs that threatened to break free, as she waited with bated breath for his answer. It was the longest pause. And then,

"_Always_," he answered softly, the whispered promised the only respite she had before he opened the door and left.

-/-

"Hey," Sam greeted Ruby, his voice hesitant. Ever since that morning she'd been distant and less cheerful than he'd seen her be in the last two days.

"We're closed," she said in answer, her voice soft and resigned.

"Yeah, I know. I came in through the back. I just wanted to talk," he replied, taking a seat at the counter.

She sighed, looking up at him. She bunched up the cleaning rag in her hand, "What do you want to talk about?"

He struggled to find the words, trying not to sound too prying. "Are you alright? You seemed shaken up after the earthquake," he added, when she gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine, Agent," she answered, her tone flat and eyes trained on the rag.

"Sam," he corrected, making her look back up at him. "My name, it's-uh, it's Sam."

She looked startled for a moment, then nodded curtly, "Sam it is, then." After a moment, she let a smile slip by, making Sam grin in return.

"So, _Red_," he emphasised, making her smile grow. "I have no idea how long me and my partner will be in town, but how do you feel about going out sometime? W-with me," he added hastily.

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, aren't you a bit forward, Agent."

"Sam," he corrected again, making her roll her eyes. "And I don't believe in wasting time," he chuckled.

She couldn't help but laugh at the goofy grin on his face, but soon sobered up, the smile on her face falling as she looked at him with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I-I don't date," she shrugged, her gaze drifting away from his.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. She barely looked 25, so obviously something must have happened to make her to make her so hesitant. His expression softened as she shifted on her feet awkwardly. He placed his hand over hers on the counter, making her look back at him, her eyes wide. "I don't know what happened to you in your past, but I can see that it was bad enough to make you close yourself up. I'm not going to push you," he smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze and getting up to walk back to his room.

Just as he reached the Inn, he saw someone else there- Sheriff Swan's boyfriend, Killian. The man looked like he'd been through hell, his hands clutching a faded duffle, his eyes blood shot and his movements somewhat lethargic, as if he'd been drinking. Sam already had a bad feeling, which only grew when he saw Dean coming down the stairs, a weird look crossing his face when he saw the other man.

Killian was yet to notice either of them, his face tired as he fished a key from his jacket pocket. Sam found it strange that he had a key to with him, but that quickly disappeared by the almost feral growl that came from the man when he finally noticed his brother. Dean, for his part, looked guilty moving slowly toward the enraged man, his hands held up in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut of by Killian's fist in his face.

Dean groaned, his hand reaching for his quickly bruising jaw as Killian backed him up against the wall, his hand gripping his shirt.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, moving to push the man away from his brother.

"Stay out of this, _mate_," he growled, his furious eyes trained on Dean. "This is between you and your bother."

"Woah, man," Dean protested, shoving him away. "I didn't do anything!"

Killian lunged, getting him square in the jaw again, infuriating Dean. He pushed him back, his own fist punching him back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Killian demanded. "What's wrong with you? Or is it normal for you to go around kissing other men's girlfriends?" he spat, his hand clenching at his side.

Dean's anger faded back into guilt, as he rubbed his sore jaw. "She told you?"

Sam's eyes grew wide, shifting from one man to the next. He'd seen the way Dean'd been acting ever since they ran into Emma, but he didn't think his brother would act on it.

Killian was fuming, his entire body taut with tension. He gritted his teeth together, trying to calm himself down but the anger was surging through his veins, the kiss he'd witnessed at the station playing over and over in his head.

"I saw you," he spat. "Pawing at _my woman." _he pushed Dean again, and this time Sam was fast enough to step between the two of them, both his hands pressed against both their chests, pushing them back.

"Don't make it sound like I forced her into anything!" Dean retorted, unable to keep his mouth shut. "If anything, she probably wanted it," he snarked, adding fuel to the fire.

"Dean!" Sam snapped, his eyes wide as they met his brother, green eyes bright with fire.

"Shut up!" Killian roared, fighting against Sam. Just then, Ruby rushed in, hearing all the commotion.

"What is going-_Killian_?" she questioned, her brows pulled together. "What is happening?" she turned to face Sam, who was struggling to keep the two men apart.

"A little help here?" he gritted out and she hurried over, grabbing Killian by the arm and pulling him away with surprising strength. He tried to wretch away from her, but she dragged him further, pushing him against the opposite wall.

"What is going on?" she demanded, as Sam held off Dean.

"Nothing," he snapped, wiping the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth, his dark eyes still trained on Dean, scowl marring his face. "I'm sorry if I caused any disturbance, lass," he apologised in a softer tone, eyes finally looking down at her. "I'll just leave."

"Killian, wait," she started but he was already moving towards the door, grabbing the duffle. "Killian! _Killian, wait!" _she tried again, but he was already gone.

She turned to face the other two, incredulity giving way to curiosity. "What the hell was that?"

-/-

Emma finally found the strength to get up off the couch, grabbing her phone and heading toward the bedroom. She contemplated for a moment whether or not she should call Regina. It was past 11 pm, Roland would obviously be asleep. And so would Henry.

She finally made up her mind, clicking on Regina's name, waiting for her to pick up. And after three rings, a groggy voice answered, "_Hello?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she bit her lip, feeling guilty for waking her up. "I thought you'd still be up."

She heard some shuffling on the other side and a whispered conversation, before Regina answered her. "_Yeah... I went to sleep early. It was a long day_," she sighed. "_What is it_?"

Noe Emma felt guiltier. "It's nothing," she dismissed, falling on her bed with a soft thud. "I thought you might be up for a drink."

There was a pregnant pause after that, making Emma wonder if the call got disconnected. "_I can't_," Regina breathed, her tone off, making her confused.

"No, that's alright. It's just...It's been a day."

"_What? No pirate boyfriend to comfort you?_" the other woman sassed, making Emma swallow thickly.

"Nope," she chocked out, wincing at how her voice cracked.

"_Oh, don't tell me. Trouble in paradise?_"

Emma sighed, her headache growing. "You could say that." The memories of the fight flashed before her eyes, making her eyes well up. "He left."

"_...Oh._"

Emma couldn't deal with the awkwardness any longer, "I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. Bye, Regina," she rushed, quickly cutting the call before the other could answer it.

She dropped the phone on the bed next to her, groaning as she covered her burning eyes, both from being tried and crying for so long. She laid there for a while, hugging Killian's pillow and wallowing in self-pity, contemplating polishing the rest of the rum, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stumbled down the hallway, her socks skidding and almost making her fall, as she rushed to the door, hoping that it was her pirate on the other side. She threw the door open, her eyes bright and grin wide, only to be disappointed.

"Oh, don't look so glum," Regina sneered, letting herself in, ignoring Emma who gaped at her, bemusement colouring her features. "I got ice cream," she added, holding up a bag.

"Wha-" Emma stuttered, shaking her head as she closed the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come."

"No, I said, I can't come _drinking_," she corrected, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two spoons. "And I felt bad. I'm your only friend," she sassed.

Emma looked affronted, still accepting the spoon and sitting next to Regina at the table. "So, you're suddenly anti-alcohol?" she asked, stuffing a spoonful of rocky road into her mouth, almost groaning out loud because _chocolate_.

"No," she rolled her eyes, then paused. She picked at the ice cream, seeming almost unsure. She remained quiet for a long moment, making Emma worry.

"Regina?"

The brunette visibly gulped before she answered, "I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

* * *

Dun. Dun. Dun.

I swear I had this planned right from the start, even before the whole Zelena debacle. You'll see why later. (hopefully much later) I wanted to include a flashback, but it already got too long and it's 5 am. **This is making up for Monday's chapter, so you'll get another by thursday and trust me, you're going to love it. Things are finally starting to heat up!**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have every right to be angry, I agree. I'm so sorry and whatever we say, it will just sound like excuses. So, we apologise and promise to be more prompt with updates henceforth.:)**

**-/-**

**Mayra5: As much as I like the drama, I'm really hoping Emma will fix this with Killian. The poor guy has proved more and beyond how much he loves Emma and how he has fought for her love and trust. I think this would be a perfect time for Emma to fight back for Killian. Just saying :)**

we all love the angst, and me especially. I totally agree with you, tho. And Emma IS gonna fight for them. This is just something to placate my evil, angst loving self lol

**BriEva: ..The only thing I don't like is the whole Dean/Emma thing. I know that is something that has to happen but to me Emma only loved Neal and Hook, the fact she loved Dean feels wrong in a sense...**

This is something I think a lot of people are thinking of, but for me they _were_ as much of a kindered spirit as Emma and Killian are now. It's all about parallels, which is something both me AND Janvi talk about constantly when we talk tbait plot. Everyone can rest assured that Emma loves Killian and ONLY Killian with all her heart, and they WILL reconcile.

**One question though, how are you going to explain the whole "World with out magic" thing with Supernatural being here? Could it be that in this would it has no natural magic of it's own which is why many supernatural creatures came to that world? Like they are not there naturally?**

I think this has been explained in the show as well; while there is no magic in the LWM, the people ARE able to draw the powers from magical objects. So I guess that's how supernatural fits in; they draw the magic from the moon or from hex bags or spell books or enchantments. And Demons aren't exactly magic as they are...well, demons. But that's how I see SPN fitting into OUAT. Does that make sense?

* * *

Emma gaped at Regina, the spoon of Rocky Rock halfway to her mouth. "Pregnant? As in..._pregnant?" _she blinked, dropping the spoon back in the carton.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, _pregnant. _As in, with child," she replied slowly, exasperated. "Honestly, this was not what I was expecting," she shrugged, digging her own spoon in the ice cream, her face turned away.

Emma shook her head, her hand clasping Regina's. "Hey, I'm really happy for you," she smiled. She placed the ice cream carton on the coffee table, pulling Regina in for a hug.

The brunette froze, unsure about how to react, her arms stiff at her sides. She hesitated before patting Emma uncomfortably. Emma pulled back, grinning at her friend. "Congratulation, Regina," she cheered.

Regina's lips tilted into a small smile as she nodded, "Thank you. I- I wasn't actually planning on saying anything about it..." she trailed off, laughing nervously.

Emma's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why not? It's happy news, isn't it? Shouldn't you share it with your friends and family?"

She didn't reply for a while, trying to formulate a reply. Clearing her throat, she finally said, "Don't really have much of that, I guess. Apart from Robin and you Charmings." She breathed out a shaking breath. "After all this time, and I feel like half this town still doesn't trust me," she confessed, shooting the blonde a tight smile.

Emma's expression softened, her heart going for the former queen. "Who cares?" she finally said, drawing Regina's attention back to her, who looked taken aback. "Who cares what those people think? If they don't want to see you for who you are, then screw them. You're a _hero_, Regina. You've worked so hard, and you have your happy ending now. So what if some of them are stuck in their ways? Soon enough, they will see you for who you _are, _and not who you were," she smiled softly, her head tilted to one side.

Regina smiled gratefully at her, tearing up slightly-something she was definitely blaming on the hormones- and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping away the stray tears and laughing, her heart lighter.

When she noticed Emma's downcast expression, she remembered why she'd come here in the first place. "What happened between you and the pirate?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "I thought you were joined at the hip."

Emma huffed, shrugging as she stared at her lap. "He said we need space, that I need to figure things out," she replied, not looking up.

Hiding her surprised, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but does it have something to do with a certain," she cleared her throat, "_agent?_"

The blonde stiffened, her hands clenched together on her lap. She breathed in deep, unable to look up, to let Regina see the sudden tears in her eyes. "I told you I had a past with him, and I did. But it-it was more than I let it seem."

"What you mean?" Regina's voice was soft, her mind racing as she struggled with herself to tell Emma about her hunch.

Her gaze fixed on her hands, Emma continued past the thickness in her throat. "I loved him- At least I thought I did," she sighed, closing her eyes to keep away the memories. But it was in vain.

-/-

_Five years ago_

_Emma groaned, stretching her muscles and rolling over, blinking awake from the sunlight drifting in through the sheer curtains that she was now regretting. She groaned again, reaching for the pillow next to her, only to be met with hard warmth instead._

_Momentarily confused, she turned to face the other occupant of her bed, her gaze softening as it landed on the slumbering face of one Agent Winchester. She smirked thinking about last night, unable to stop herself from reaching out and pushing his hair back, admiring the way his long lashes created shadows on his cheeks, making him look younger._

_She sighed, knowing she would have to get him to leave. She usually never brought anyone over, making it easier for her to slip away in the mornings. _This is going to be awkward_, she grumbled to herself, rolling onto her back._

_A part of her almost didn't want to kick him out- the same part of her that had wanted to reach out to Dean when he said he had no family who cared. It called out to the orphan in her in a way that had only happened once in her life- which was precisely the reason it was best if she ended this with the events of last night, before it got complicated._

_She sighed, blinking up at the ceiling and turned her head toward the man in question. She pursed her lips, unable to push away the feelings that stirred in her when she looked at him, the way she felt drawn to him in way she hadn't been to anyone is so long, she'd almost forgotten the feeling. And _this_\- this was exactly why she couldn't let things proceed further. She already feels too strongly for this man, and she hardly knows him._

_She was drawn out of her thoughts when the bed shifted, followed by a loud groan that put hers to shame. Dean shifted onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, squinting at her._

_"Mornin'," he drawled, a cheeky grin lighting up his face, making Emma roll her eyes and attempt to hide her smile.  
_

_"Morning," she answered back, burrowing further into her pillow. He looked at her from under his eyelashes, sending a rush of warmth through her body, making her stifle a shiver.  
_

_"So," he cleared his throat. "What now?" he asked, the question making the elephant in the room more prominent.  
_

_"Well, I usually don't stay the night. But seeing as how this is my apartment..." Emma trailed off, avoiding his gaze.  
_

_"Right," he agreed to her unspoken suggestion, starting to get out of bed, grabbing his pants from near the bed.  
_

_Out of nowhere, Emma felt the guilt raise up. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Dean was different from the other men in her life. He was more... _real. _As much as he tried to hide, this was a man with a darker past than she. She sighed to herself, rolling out of the bed with the sheets wrapped tight around her body._

_"How about breakfast?" she found herself asking, surprising both Dean and herself.  
_

_He tried to hide how taken aback he was by her invitation, shooting her a genuine smile- the first real one, actually- looking almost shy. "Are you sure?" he asked, scratching the back of his head._

_Emma swallowed, her heart pounding in a way that would almost seem funny, if she didn't feel so off-kilter. She'd slept with the man for God's sake, and _this _is what makes her feel awkward? She nods shakily, smiling at him before she rushes to the bathroom, a change of clothes clutched in her hand._

_-/-_

"Emma?" Regina shaking her arm brought her out of her thoughts, making her focus on the woman sitting opposite her, concern clear by the wrinkles on her forehead. "Are you alright?"

She pressed her lips thin, sniffling slightly and shaking her head. "I just- I thought it was all behind me, behind _us_," she shrugged. "I never thought it would affect what Killian and I have- or _had_," she added bitterly. "I didn't anticipate things turning so bad in the space of a day."

Regina squeezed the blonde's arm in an effort to comfort, smiling helplessly. "What I've learnt from everything I've been through- everything Robin and I've been through... It all led to where we are now; and if I had to go through all of that again, I would, because it brought me here," her smile grew, as she looked down at her lap, toying with her wedding ring. "The both of you have been through hell and back, almost quite literally," which made Emma smother a laugh. "You both will soon get past this," Regina's tone was earnest, surprisingly reassuring.

Emma smiled thinly at her, her eyebrows pulled together. "I don't think it's that simple, not this time, at least. I've not seen him so- so hurt and _angry_."

Regina shook her head, her lips pursed. "Do you know how he was after you had become the Dark One?" she asked, her head tilted to one side.

"I-I know that he was _devastated," _Emma began, but Regina cut her off with a noise of indignation.

"Devastated is an _understatement_. You have no idea the number of times Robin or your father had to pick him from that God awful bar, where he'd drunk himself into a stupor. And the _hours_ Belle spent with him in the library so he and Henry wouldn't have to be alone in the research. No matter how angry or- or hurt or _broken_, he stood by you, no matter what. That doesn't sound like someone who gives up too easily."

Regina's words left her stunned. Killian had never wanted to talk about what happened during the period Emma had been the Dark One, and after everything they had been through, she didn't want to push him. He wanted to look forward in their life, and she'd felt the same way. So, apart from the handful of times they'd actually _had_ to talk about it because one of them had had nightmares, they'd never mentioned it- nor did they wish to.

"I-I never realised-" Emma stuttered, blinking.

"I know," Regina shrugged, making light of the situation, and succeeding as Emma let a small smile slip free.

Hesitating for a moment, she replied, "Thank you, Regina. You are a true friend."

-/-

"What the hell were you _thinking_?!" Sam demanded as Ruby returned with an ice pack, holding it out for Dean to take. The older Winchester winced as he pressed it to his quickly bruising jaw, ignoring Sam altogether.

"Dean!" he snapped, growing weary of being ignored. Ruby stared at the two, feeling a little lost.

She took a deep breath, turning to face Dean. "Look, I don't really know you- or what past you shared with Emma. But I know her- and I know Killian. Those two have been through hell and back, multiple times. They don't need you messing things up."

Dean looked taken aback, his eyebrows pulled together. Surprise morphing to indignation, he frowned at her, dropping the ice pack on the bar. "Listen here lady, you don't even know me-"

"I don't need to," she cut him off. "I know your type, all butch and manly, thinking you can play on people's feelings like they don't matter, that no one matters but you-" she went on, making Dean grow more enraged.

"All right, that's enough!" Sam stopped her, his eyes hardening.

She snapped her mouth shut, swallowing the rest of her words wisely. He went on, looking between the brunette and his brother, "I get that you are trying to protect your friends, but you _don't_ know my brother."

"Sammy..." Dean began, his hand falling on his shoulder. "She's right," he nodded at Ruby curtly. "I'll keep my distance," he grunted, leaving for the room through the back room.

Sam and Ruby were the only ones remaining, the awkwardness growing monumentally between them, until they both blurted out at the same time: "I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat, indicating for her to go first. "I-I'm sorry I went off like that. You were right, I _don't _know your brother. I was just-"

"-just trying to protect your friends, I know," he finished for her, shrugging adorably.

After a long moment, she nodded slowly. "They've had enough on their plate to last them a lifetime," she added, trying to explain herself as she felt the guilt creep up on her.

He smiled at her, reaching unconsciously for her hand, making her suck in a sharp breath, "I understand. And I'm sorry for snapping at you, Red," he added, a teasing glint in his eyes, making her smile.

"You were protecting you brother," she finished for him, making him chuckle.

He nodded, slightly sheepish. "I should go," he indicated to the way Dean'd exited. "Check up on him."

"Yeah," she agreed, "And I should lock up. Good night..._Sam_."

"Good night, Red," he grinned, turning back towards the back door. Ruby watched him retreat, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

-/-

_Five years ago_

_Emma placed the menu face down, both of them opting for the Breakfast Special. (Dean had given her a side-long glance when she's complained of being ravenous, his smirk wide and familiar in a way that scared her)_

_"So," he started, catching her gaze- and holding it. (Holding it in a way that almost made her smile, if she were such a person- someone to hold gazes and smile sweetly).  
_

_"So," she repeated, being the one to break the gaze, fiddling with the paper napkin holder.  
_

_He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous, "Bails bond person, huh?" he commented, mentally kicking himself. But in his defense, he hasn't been on a date since...forever. Not that this was a date or anything, no. Dean Winchester hasn't got the liberty of dating witty blondes; he is a hunter- and as he's learnt quite recently- will be for as long as he is alive._

_ "Yeah," she nodded, looking surprised that he remembered. She waited for the typical look of judgmental appraisal that follows but he simply grins, as if he weren't surprised._

_"Not surprised; you sure do look it," he replied cheekily, making her face go red.  
_

_"What is _that _supposed to mean?!" she snapped, arms crossing defensively._

_"I only meant that you look like a badass, fierce woman who can handle it when things get rough," he shrugged. "Or maybe, I'm wrong."_

_Emma tried to hide how much his words affected it, being too forward and impudent and-and..._right_. Emma huffed, "Now that you have me all figured out, why don't you tell me something about yourself," she raised her eyebrow in challenging, leaning back in her chair. "What made you become an FBI agent?" her head was tilted to the side, as if she were appraising him, trying to unnerve him._

_And if she did, he was very good at hiding it. He cleared his throat, "You could-um, you could say it's a family thing," he smiled thinly at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly._

_She couldn't have hid how impressed she was if she'd tried this time, "Really?" _

_"Yes; dad and brother, both." After a pause, he asked, "What about you? How did you get into this?"  
_

_Emma hesitated a fraction of a second, her past flashing before her eyes like a speeding movie reel, making her fist her hand. "I didn't want people getting away with things, to take people for granted. I guess, it was-" she paused, searching for the right words._

_"-about justice?" he supplied, surprising her yet again. She shook her head, chuckling despite herself.  
_

_"Yeah. Yeah, it was about justice." Dean could feel his smile grow, watching as her eyes lit up with her smile.  
_

_"Here you go," the waitress announced placing their orders in front of them, disrupting them from their thoughts. And good thing too, for they both had started to venture into areas they couldn't afford to.  
_

_-/-_

Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror, poking at the blue-and-purple bruise, wincing at how bad it looked. That Jones guy really had a mean right hook, that's for sure. He rolled his eyes when he heard the pounding at his door, knowing who it was on the other end- and he wasn't ready to deal with his brother's endless questions. Suppressing a weary sigh, he opened the door- and _surprise, surprise_, there stood Sam in all his disappointed glory.

He pushed past him, marching into the room. "What has gotten into you, Dean?!" he demanded.

"Nothing," his tone final, gruff.

"No. No, it's _not _nothing," Sam disagreed, shaking his head. "Ever since we came to this town, ever since you came across Emma, you've been acting weird. After a year-_a year_-of walking on eggshells around you, of you not being you-" he cut himself off, swallowing past the thickness in his throat. He sucked in a deep breath, "_What_ is going on?" he demanded.

Dean seemed ready to argue the contrary yet again, but he must have seen something in his brother's gaze, because he visibly deflated, taking a seat on the bed. He groaned out, sound muffled by his hands rubbing down his face-mindful of his jaw, of course. "Ever since we got rid of the mark, ever since we- we traded Rowena control over the-the _Grand Coven_," he clenched his fists, his nostrils flaring. "We _traded_ what was _our_ _legacy_ to protect-"

"-to save you!" Sam cut him off, although the guilt was clear on his face.

"Yeah, Sammy. At what cost?" he asked, sotto voce and downcast eyes. Sam is not unfamiliar to Dean's rage- hell, the last year has been proof enough for that. But he'd rarely seen his brother so disappointed- and more so, in himself. He continued, "Ever since then...I've been feeling listless. It's just one hunt after another- the same old, monotonous..._duty_, that we've made our live's mission. I feel like I have no purpose. I-"

"Dean, we've been through a lot over all these years. If it's not one thing, it's the other. Now that things have settled down, hopefully for good you- You'll get used to this-this restlessness," Sam tried, taking a seat opposite his brother, on one of the arm chairs.

Dean shook his head, lips pursed and eyebrows pulled together deep. "It's not just restlessness, Sammy. For so long, I've known one thing in my life- _saving people, hunting things, saving the world, again and again and again, over and over. _This has been my life-_our _life- for so long that I- I don't _know _anything else. I've just wanted a change for so long, and now I finally have a chance at that- _time for _that. And when I saw Emma, I was just-" he took in a deep breath, "That weekend I spent with her, that was the closest to normal I ever got after Lisa, man. I was at a bad place then, and she-she was a respite from all that. She was the only normal thing in a sea of weird crap. So when I saw her again, all those feelings just rushed back. I felt like I was getting out of some rut, and there she was," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Sam stared at him, mouth agape. He wasn't a stranger to Dean's impassioned speeches, but so few times have they been about a woman. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." he breathed out, still trying to formulate all that he learnt.

He waved his hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter now. She's with someone else." He looked way, his stare vacant, almost as if he was reliving a distant memory.

-/-

_Five years ago _

_"So, I guess this is goodbye, then?"_

_"Yeah..." Emma trailed off, her hands tucked in her jeans pockets. "I-um, thank you. For taking me to the hospital," she clarified at his bemused expression. "I never thanked you properly."  
_

_He nodded, a small smile breaking across his face, "It was the right thing to do."_

_She shook her head, hiding her smile. She started to walk away, and a part of him wanted to stop. To call out to her, call out and say-_

_"Emma, hold up!" She turned around, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he marched up to her, grabbing her by her hip and dragging her to him. He slanted his lips over her, hand moving from her hip to cup her face, kissing her fiercely. It took her a moment, but she quickly returned his kiss with equal fervor, her arms thrown over his shoulders as she pulled him closer by the nape of his neck._

_She was the first to pull back, her emerald eyes wide in shock- and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud that she was out of breath. "Wh-what was that?"_

_He swallowed thickly, surprising even himself by his next words. "I'm here for the weekend. Do you want to go out for dinner? Tonight?"_

_"_Dean?" Sam shook him, bringing him out of his trip down memory lane. "I asked, do you love her?"

Dean focused his gaze on a point behind Sam's shoulder, thinking for a long moment before he replied so softly that he didn't almost hear him, "I could have."

-/-

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone going off, the shrill ringing startling her and making her roll off the couch. She'd opted to sleep on the couch after Regina had left, rather than the cold, empty bed. Shaking her head, she grabbed her phone, answering it as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"'Ello?" she muttered, not having bothered to look at the caller id.

"Emma," her dad's gruff voice was enough to wake her up all the way. She knew that voice; that's the voice he always used when he had bad news. She almost groaned out loud- they'd gone so long, _peacefully_.

"What happened?" she asked instead, all business as she made to get off the floor.

"You need to get to the cannery. Now." There was something in his voice that rubbed her wrong.

"Dad. What happened?" She was getting goosebumps, the long silence following her question not helping. She heard her father take a deep breath before he answered her. "There's been a murder."

She felt her blood freeze, her eyes widening with concern and- to be very honest, even a little scared. Despite all the shitty situations Storybrooke was susceptible to, a handful of them led to murders. "-and bring Killian with you," David finished.

She felt her throat close up at the thought of her boyfriend, not knowing how to break it to her dad, especially over the phone. She sighed, running her hand through her unruly curly, "He-he's not here. Can you just call him yourself?"

She rolled her eyes as she anticipated what came next, and as if on cue- "What do you mean, he's not there? Where is he? Is he okay?" he fired, one after another, and if it were a different situation, she would have laughed.

"He-he's fine. We are just... having a fight. It's not important right now. Just call him; I'll be there in twenty." And almost as an after thought, she added, "Oh, and don't call Robin in. I'm sure we can handle this."

-/-

Killian walked down the gangplank of his ship, taking a deep breath of the early morning air. He'd been woken by the ringing of the talking phone, David's voice drifting through the haze of rum and nausea, requesting (_demanding_) that he come to the cannery at once. He'd repressed his urge to throw ungentlemanly words at the man, begrudgingly agreeing to be there as soon as he was able.

He pushed the thoughts of the blonde saviour and their argument the night before from his mind. But he was tired after a night of troubled sleep, the bed too cold and empty- as was his heart- and what little sleep he got was plagued by his Swan gallivanting with that dastardly man from her past. His mood quickly darkened thereafter, only growing worse as he spied the man in question and his brother standing next to David, all of them huddled together.

He'd thought Emma hadn't reached yet, but it was only after he got closer that he found her kneeling next to what appeared a body; but he couldn't make out who it was, for he was covered by a white cloth. He suppressed his growl as he sidled up to David, his throat closing up as he spied the red streaks on the stark white cloth.

"What happened?" he found himself asking, making Emma snap her head up, as if she'd just realised his presence.

"There's been a murder," David replied solemnly, his eyes never leaving the body. "Dr. Hopper was talking a walk when he found him," he nodded towards the bundle. "-ripped to shreds."

Killian felt the bile raise up, but he pushed it down. His wide eyes met Emma's for a fraction of second, before he turned to David. "Who would do such a thing?" He was horrified, his gaze shifting to the body. The sheet fluttered in the wind, moving aside and revealing the man's legs- or what was left of them, at least.

"We don't know, yet." David's voice was rough, his frown deep set.

"But _we_ might," Dean answered. Killian's eyes snapped to the man, his teeth barring almost instinctively, but the man avoided his gaze.

But before either of the men could say another word- ones that would probably result in another fight, something Killian was all too ready for- Emma cleared her throat, blinking her eyes rapidly before she turned to the brother- Sam, if he remembered correctly. "Like I said, Agent. We don't need your help. I'm the Sheriff, and I can handle this," her voice was brooked no argument, so clearly this _Dean_ was a glutton for punishment.

"Emma, if you would-"

She pressed her lips thinly, a clear sign that she was beyond angry. She still refused to look at the man, instead speaking to his brother, "I'm not going to repeat myself. This wasn't your assignment, so I suggest you keep out of this. _Agent_," she added, smiling thinly before he turned her back on them, leaving them stunned as she went to talk to the coroner.

He glared the whole time at the two men as they left towards their vehicle, his gaze shifting only when he heard a throat clear. He turned back and came face to face with one Emma Swan. She shifted awkwardly on her feet, something he always finds endearing- even now, even when he was furious with her. He sighed, swallowing past the lump in his throat, "What do you need me to do, lass?" he asked with fake cheer.

If she noticed the change in endearment, she didn't let it show..._much_. She bit her lip, as she reached her glove covered hand up to his face, reaching out to touch him, her eyes zeroing in on the black eye he was sporting. But she drew back when he flinched away. Her eyebrows pulled together, her throat thick as she told herself that he wasn't pulling away from her, but every part of her knew that that wasn't true. Pushing aside her hurt, "What happened?" she whispered.

"'Tis nothing you need to concern yourself with," he replied, unable to keep the coldness from his voice, wincing to himself when he saw her draw back further, take a step back.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him, gaze locked with his. "Is Henry still your concern or is he also-"

"Don't think for _one second _that the lad has come to mean anything less to me," he growled. "Or you, for that matter."

"Killian, I- it's not-" she stuttered, noticing the fire in his gaze as he glared at her.

"What do you need of me, Swan?" he cut her off.

She swallowed thickly, blinking the tears from her eyes. "I need you to take Henry away from town for a day- or maybe more. Take him sailing. I need to keep him safe- and there's no one I'd trust more," she finished, looking at him pleadingly.

He felt his own throat close up, as he nodded, moving to walk away. After a few steps, he turned back, only to see her covering her eyes, her shoulders shaking slightly. He felt his heart go out for her, his feet moving towards her out of its' own volition, his hand grabbing her arm, startling her a bit. She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and tired, tears wetting her cheek as she rushed to rub at them.

His hand trembled as he brushed her tears away, pushing a wayward lock of hair behind her ear, thumbing for nay a moment at the dent on her chin. "I'll keep him safe," he promised her, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

Her lip trembled as she nodded shakily, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek, tenderly brushing at the bruise, withdrawing quickly when he winced. Hesitant, she requested, "Please don't punch him again. It's not worth you getting hurt," she whispered, before she walked away, leaving him both awed and broken-hearted.

-/-

Soft jazz was playing as the man on the throne leisurely sipped at the glass of red in his hand, his eyes closed in a relaxed manner: only to be disrupted by a blaring rock ballad that could only mean one thing. He rolled his eyes, answering his phone with a, "_Hello, Squirrel."_

* * *

**_DUN DUN _DUNNNNN. Yes, we can be that evil. I'm so sorry.**

**But the update will be faster than before now that the only thing I have to worry about is college classes and stuff. **

**Do let us know what you think, and PM if you have any theories. We LOVE ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean you didn't send them?" Dean growled, his frustration amusing the man on the other end of the phone.

"Precisely what it means. I didn't send them," Crowley answered, his tone bored, voice crackling through the speaker. "As a matter of fact, I've never even heard of this..._Storybrooke_, let alone have an reason to send my hounds that way."

"Are you sure no one else could have?" Sam asked, exchanging a glance with Dean.

After a moment of silence, "It's not beyond the realm of possibility," he answered breezily.

"Stop talking in riddles, Crowley. Now is not the time," Dean gritted out. "Do you know who sent them?"

"No," he droned out. "Now, if you are done wasting my time, I've urgent matters to tend to. Being at the beck and call of the Winchesters is something I _do not_ have time for." And with that, he cut the call leaving the boys dumbfounded.

"Are you sure that it was a hell hound, Sam?" Dean asked, running his hands through his hair, taking a seat at the edge of a bed.

"Positive," he nodded, feeling sympathetic for the predicament that his brother was in. Considering the way Emma had looked like she was ready to shoot Dean in the face when she saw them this morning, and the way Jones had attacked his brother last night- he could only imagine what had happened between Emma and her boyfriend. He sighed, trying to find something to say.

"Dean, I know you and Emma-"

"This isn't about Emma," Dean cut him off, his glare intense when his eyes met Sam's. "This is about killing that thing and getting the hell outta dodge," he grunted.

Sam was tempted to roll his eyes, but simply shook his head, reaching into one of the duffle bags by the door and grabbing a pair of goggles. He tossed one to Dean, who deftly caught it, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What?" Sam asked. "You said you wanted to get rid of this thing right? So, let's go hunting." Dean smirked, silently grateful for Sam's subtle gesture.

-/-

Emma steeled herself, taking a deep breath before she entered the lobby of Granny's Inn, watching as the gaggle of women and babies created a ruckus with their singing and laughter. She gulped, once again cursing her life, before she stepped further into the room, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Emma?" Mary Margret asked, a bemused smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" She stood up, Neal cooing slightly, reaching with grabby hands for his sister.

Emma shook her head, her eyes searching for Ashley around the room, stiffening when she finally found her, smiling tightly at the woman. Ashley grinned, walking over to Emma, Alexandra on her hip.

"Emma! Hi!" she greeted, her grin never faltering. When Emma didn't reply, her brows furrowed, "Is everything okay?"

"Ashley you should sit down," she suggested, not giving the woman a moment to protest before dragging her to the nearest couch.

"Emma, you're scaring me. What is going on?" she demanded, looking between her and her mother, who looked just as lost.

"Mom, could you get the others out of here?" she muttered quietly, watching as her mother nodded, leading the women away from the room, distracting them with talk of tea and gossip, probably.

"_Emma!" _Ashley's urged her to talk.

Taking a deep breath, she meet the other blonde's panicked gaze. "Ashley it's- it's Sean."

"Is he okay? Is he in any trouble?" she fired one after another, concern marring her face.

"No, no. He isn't in trouble. He- Ashley, I'm so sorry, but- but he's been- he's dead. I am so so sorry."

Silence filled the room after that, Ashley looking at her with unseeing eyes, her grip tightening on Alexandra as she started shaking her head, her lips pressed tight, and tears rapidly blurring her vision. "No, no, no. You're wrong!" she protested, holding her daughter closer, as if protecting her from the bad news.

"He can't be- No! He was just home last night; he had a night shift at the cannery. He even said he'd pick up some milk on the way home. He was supposed to be _home_," she whimpered, standing up quickly.

"Ash-"

"No, Emma. I can prove it to you," she grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing Sean's number. "I can show you that he's fine, that you're just mistaken," she continued, starting to pace.

Emma tried to swallow her pity, knowing that the woman didn't need it now. She needed to deal with things her own way, and Emma wasn't going to be the one to stand in her way. Ashley pressed the phone to her ear, biting her lip to stem the sobs, waiting uselessly for an answer from the other side.

After a few moment, she snapped her phone shut, terrified eyes meeting Emma's. "Maybe he's just busy, or- or can't hear the phone..." she trailed off, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Ashley, I know how hard it is, but it was him. I swear, we are going to figure out who did this," Emma promised, grabbing her hand and squeezing reassuringly.

"I want to see him."

Emma looked taken aback. Blinking, "I don't think that-"

"I _want _to see him." Her tone brooked no argument, forcing Emma to nod her acquiescence.

"Mom," she called, walking into the diner. "Could you watch after Alexandra for some time?"

-/-

"So, when are you asking my mom to marry you?" Henry asked, breaking Killian from his reverie.

He huffed a laugh at how much the situation has changed over night. He shook his head, his gaze training on the horizon, letting Henry steer the _Jolly_. He was really growing into a fine sailor.

"I don't think that's in the cards for us, Henry," he answered, his jaw clenching. He thought back to her broken expression earlier today, breaking his heart all over again. He could see how much this was hurting her, and he _knows _how much this was hurting him, but he couldn't just go back as if nothing happened. As absurd as it sounded, he needed to know that she wouldn't choose Dean even if he hadn't been in the picture.

He knew- had always know, especially after the 'Marian' incident- that if it Milah were to come back from the past, his loyalty to Emma would never fade. No matter how much he loved (and a part of him still loves) Milah, it wouldn't compare to how much he _adores_ him Swan. She breathed life and light into the endless, dark abyss that was his life- literally pulling him out from a mound of corpses. She changed his life in an irreversible manner; and he just wanted to know that she felt the same. That she wanted him in her life because _he _changed _her _life, because he mattered.

And if it made him seem unreasonable and selfish, then so be it.

"What do you mean?" Henry's question startled him as he finally turned around to meet the lad's eyes. "I thought you were going to _propose _to her! You even asked me for permission." His eyes were wide is shock and displeasure, having come to look at the man as more than just his mother's boyfriend. He had stuck by Henry when they'd worked to getting the Darkness out of his mother; they'd relied on each other- helping each other to stay on the side of good. And over time, he'd come to see Killian as family, as a constant.

"Henry, it's not my place-" the man began, but he shook his head.

"Whatever it is, you guys can work through it," he protested. Killian sighed, walking over to the helm, unable to stop himself from righting the wheel slightly, making Henry roll his eyes. "_Killian" _he pressed.

"Henry, your mum and I... we are taking a break," he finally relented.

The lad stared at him incredulously. "Seriously? Are you kidding me?" When Killian refused to answer further, Henry just went on, "You guys have been through a lot! And I mean a _lot_. You stuck with her when she was the Dark One, for God's sake! No matter how much she tried to push you away or hurt you or-or- I mean, you're True Love!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in emphasis.

"Henry-"

"Do you love her?"

"_Henry!" _

_"Killian."  
_

The pirate fell short of words, swallowing thickly. "I love her, of course I love her."

"Then fix things," he replied curtly, his arms crossed. "No matter what either of you did, is it really worth fighting over? Especially after everything you both have been through?"

"It's just not that easy, lad," he ran his hand through his hair, looking away from the lad's penetrating gaze. "I just don't think she will be happy with me." He finally admitted out loud what the real reason was for him to leave Emma. He didn't think she would want to be with a man like him- broken and scarred, with a reputation that garnered him nothing but ill-omen and could not even provide for a family with is lack of a proper career. His life and love centered around her- solely her. And he was afraid that he would burden her, and that soon enough she would come to hate him. Just the way his father had- which eventually had led him to abandon Killian.

"Did she say that?" Henry asked, his eyebrow raised skeptically, in a way that Emma always swore was just like him.

("_He's turning you into a mini-you," she grinned. "My dad is gonna throw a fit when he finds out."_

_"Oh, I'm sure he will learn to deal with it, my love. After all, he did kill me."  
_

_"You're never letting that go are you?"_

_"Never."_)

"No, she didn't. But she will. She will get tired of having to put up with me; and when that happens, it will only hurt more." He looked resigned and defeated, his 300 plus years showing as he sat heavily on an abandoned crate. "I want only happiness for her. I don't want her to regret me or our life together." After finally getting that off his chest, he only felt the fear increase doubly.

"Killian, even at her darkest, she loved _you_. She _loves _you!"He couldn't understand how Killian couldn't see that. "She is never going to regret you. I know her, she wants it all- happiness, love, family. And she wants it all with you. If you really want her to be happy, you'll be with her."

Killian buried his face in his hand, trying to _will _the oncoming headache away. "Henry, your mother deserves better than a no-good reformed pirate who turns to rum to solve his problems."

"That's what you think of yourself?" Henry scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You're a hero; and when we tried to save mom, you saw yourself as a hero. I don't know what happened along the way, but that seems to have changed. Find that man again, and find it in you to love yourself first." He paused for a moment, as if appraising the man beneath the pirate. "Just because this is your battle to fight doesn't mean that you shouldn't ask for help. You helped save my mom; now it's our turn to help you."

Killian was tongue-tied, Henry's words making his heart soar with pride for how much the lad has grown. He blinked away the sudden tears, nodding at him, standing up and wrapping his arms around him gratefully. "Thank you, Henry," he whispered, smiling slightly.

Pulling away, he clapped him on his back, "Back to manning the helm, then, lad. We have already drifted off course."

Henry shook his head, rolling his eyes, but still went back with an '_aye, aye, Captain' _making Killian grin.

He still felt the same, but Henry's speech gave him hope that he wouldn't for too long.

-/-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emma asked softly, her eyes meeting Ashley's.

The other blonde nodded wordlessly, her hands clasped tightly and trying to hide her shaking. Emma reached forward, grasping her hand in one of her own, squeezing tightly. She pushed open the morgue doors with her other hand, leading her to the table where Sean's body lay, covered by a stark white sheet.

Ashley took a deep, tremulous breath, her hand shaking as she reached for the sheet, pulling it down slowly. Just when it started to go beyond his neck, Emma stopped her with a hand on her wrist. "You don't want to see that, Ashley," she whispered.

She wordlessly let go of the sheet, frozen in shock as she stared at her husband's face, covered in rashes and claw marks. A sob broke free from her as her legs gave away beneath her, making her stumble back to the table behind her. "No, no, no, no..." she cried, falling to her knees, even as Emma tried to help her up. "No, that can't be him. That _can't-" _she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently with her sobs.

Emma knelt next to her, putting her arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. "I am so sorry," she repeated, feeling useless as she watched her friend mourn her husband. "I promise you, whoever did this won't get away with this."

-/-

Ruby placed the receiver back on the phone handle with a thud, reeling from the news she'd just received. She looked back at Mary Margret playing with Alexandra and Neal, her heart breaking and tears springing unbidden to her eyes. Needing a moment to get her bearings, she rushed towards the inn, hiding in the nearest hallway closet she could find.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the images away as her head fell back against the door with a thud. After David's call, and hearing what happened, all she could picture was Sean ending up like Peter, clawed up and in pieces. It's been years, and she's haunted by nightmares of that night still, keeping her from ever engaging in any relationship that's remotely serious. She couldn't fall in love with anyone else, only to have to go through that again.

She was better off alone; that is the only way anyone would ever be safe from her. She blinked away the tears from her eyes, desperately trying to get her breathing under control and pushing the horrifying images from her mind. She swallowed past the sudden thickness in her throat, shaking herself from her memories before they became too much to handle.

She usually had better control over herself, better at being able to keep the memories well buried and only allowing herself to wallow in the pain in the safety of her apartment, with a bottle of whiskey for company. She took a couple of deep breaths, hoping she didn't look like she just had a panic attack. A sharp knock on the closet door startled her out of her thoughts, and for a bizarre minute she thought it might be Sam.

"Are you okay in there, Ruby?" came Mary Margret's voice, calm and steady.

Sucking in another deep breath, she cleared her throat. "Yeah, yeah. I just came here looking for... for some-"

"Ruby, David called me, too," she cut her off softly. "I know what you're going through right now. You know you don't have to lie to me about this."

She sighed, resting her head against her drawn knees. "Ruby, you need to forgive yourself," Mary Margret continued softly. "I know much you loved Peter, and how much you've blamed yourself for his death. But it was _not your fault_. You didn't _know_."

She heard a muffled sigh through the door. "I know that Sam Winchester asked you out."

Her head snapped up at that, her eyes going wide. "Granny told me. She overheard you guys the other day," Mary Margret answered her unspoken question. "And I have a feeling that you like him as well. But your fear is holding you back. Your walls may protect others, but it will only hurt you more in the end. Try as you might, love is one thing you just _cannot _give up on. I refuse to let you."

Ruby sighed, swallowing back her tears. "O-okay," she stuttered out, with a heavy breath. "Okay."

Unbidden to both the women, Sam slipped back into his room, feeling guilty for eavesdropping, but finally starting to understand the reason behind why Ruby was so guarded. He sighed, regretting the fact that would have to leave so soon. Suddenly, he yearned to stay back and get to know this frustratingly wonderful woman more.

-/-

"Thanks for today, Killian. I had a great time," Henry grinned, as both of them walked down the gangplank.

Killian smiled back, clapping his shoulder affectionately. "Aye, you're welcome, lad. I- I've wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" he looked up curiously.

"I know how much you miss you father, Henry. And I never wish to replace him in your life, but I, too, know what it is like to lose a father at such a young age." He cleared his throat, trying to find the words for the next part. Meeting Henry's patient gaze, he continued, "I'd known your father when he was around your age, and you remind me so much of him. He would be incredibly proud of the young man you've grown into."

Henry blinked past the tears in his eyes. "You know, when I first became the author, I'd asked the sorcerer if I could bring my dad back, because I was able to bring you back. And when he said I couldn't, I just-" he cut himself off, shaking his head slightly. "I'm just glad I could save you, at least." He wrapped his arms around the pirate, squeezing him quickly. "Thank you."

"No, lad. Thank _you_, for today and for believing in me."

"So, are you going to fix things with my mom?" he asked eagerly.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, smiling slightly. "Aye. I guess- I guess I was over-reacting a tad bit," he looked sheepish, hand reaching up to scratch behind his ear. "I need to talk to Emma," he admitted, his eyes finally brightening up with hope. Henry grinned back at him, telling him he can find his way home to Regina's safely.

-/-

Dean slammed the Impala door shut, turning to his brother with resigned sigh. "Alright, let's get this over with and get out of here."

Sam nodded curtly, grabbing a machete for himself and holding another out to his brother. They both donned the goggles, laying in wait by the cannery for the damned hound to show up. Just as they heard a rustle and readied themselves for the inevitable attack, a small figure emerged from the fog.

Dean was quick to recognize Henry, Emma's son, as he continued to walk with a casual disregard to his surroundings. Dean felt the fear rise, hoping that the boy would get out of here before the hell hound chose to show its (disgustingly ugly) face. "What's that kid doing out here?" Sam whispered, starting to get up, only to be pulled back by Dean.

"_Don't _get up now. If the hound is around, it would have shown itself already," Dean hissed. After a beat, he added, "That's Emma's kid, Henry."

Sam's head whirled to face him, and just when he was about to say something, they both heard a low growl. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine, urging the boy to just walk faster, to get away before-

He felt it before he saw it, the large, foul-smelling beast stalk Henry, who'd stopped dead in his tracks, feeling an odd sense of trepidation creep up on him. "No..." Dean whispered, his eyes going wide.

"Dean, _now!" _Sam prompted, getting up from their hiding place and advancing on the hound, his machete drawn and goggles donned.

That seemed to pull Dean from his stupor, as he rushed after his brother, both men frightening the boy.

"Woah!" he shouted, scrambling back in fear. "Who are-"

"Henry, you need to run!" Dean cut him off, watching as the hell hound growled, getting ready to pounce.

"Dean?!" he shouted, horrified as he stepped further back- and right in the hound's path. "What're you-"

"No!" he screamed as the beast lunged, leaping forward and pulling Henry away just in the nick of time, his machete clattering to the ground in his rush. He struggled to hold on to the squirming boy, catching Sam's gaze and nodding discretely.

"Let me go! Let me _go!" _he screamed, kicking at Dean. "What are you _doing_?!"

"I'm trying to save your freakin' life," Dean grunted, pulling him away.

"From what?" the boy pushed him off, his eyes wide in fear and panic, his chest moving up and down with heavy pants. "Just stay the hell away-"

Just then Dean caught sight of another hound lurking behind Henry, it's red eyes glowing in the dark of the night. He growled deep in his throat, grabbing the Angel blade from his coat pocket. "Woah!"

"Henry, when I say 'run', you run like hell and you never look back, got it?" he growled, his eyes never drifting from the hound.

"No! What-"

"If you want to live, you do as I say," he snapped back. Just then the hound jumped, it's claws reaching for Henry. "RUN!" Dean screamed, pushing the boy out of the way and thrusting the blade deep into the beast's gut in seconds, dragging the blade forward and twisting it, making sure he killed the thing.

His arm drenched in blood and the rush of the kill humming through his body, he turned to see Henry's terrified face crumpling as he stumbled on to his feet, looking ready to flee. _No_, he thought. _Emma cannot find out_.

"Henry, wait-" he started, but the boy was already moving away, scrambling and tripping over his own feet in his hurry to get away from there. "Hey, kid- hold on- Henry!" he shouted after him, but the sight of Dean chasing him with a blood drenched blade would have only scared him more.

"Dammit," he swore, throwing the weapon to the ground.

"Dean," Sam rushed over, wiping his own blade on a piece of cloth. "What happened?!"

"He saw everything, Sammy," he growled. "_And_ nothing. I mean, all he saw was a bunch of dudes waving around weapons and chasing him. He- he got away before I could explain everything to him." He screamed his frustration, kicking at a nearby trashcan.

"Dean, it will be alright. Maybe he won't tell anyone, maybe he will just think it was a bad dream," Sam suggested, his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You were trying to protect him. I mean, maybe you could say that, explain to his mother that-"

"That what, Sam? That I lied about being an FBI Agent? That I lied the whole time we were together? You think she's ever gonna believe anything I ever tell her afterwards, when I tell her the truth?!"

"Why do you care so much, Dean?!" Sam snapped. "What's done is done. We can't change this. We can't make Henry forget what he saw. Do you have any other explanation for this other than the truth?"

"If I tell her the truth about who I am, _what _I am, she _will_ hate me." Dean's face was lined, looked aged in a way that Sam'd seen only a handful of times.

"Then she will hate you," Sam sighed, his gaze boring into his. "But you can't hide this anymore. You told me she loved you once. Well, if you value that, even a little, you owe her this. You owe her closure."

Dean sucked in a deep breath, feeling wrecked for all the heartache he had caused Emma, and for the utter betrayal she is going to feel tomorrow. "I know," he breathed out.

-/-

Killian hesitated, his hand trembling as he ran it through his hair. He had no idea what he was going to say, what he was going to do. He just knew he had to see her- see her and apologise and...and go from there. He raised his first, poised to knock, when he felt a chill run up his spine.

He spun around, looking about and trying to see if anyone were out there. But all he was met with was an empty stairwell and pitch darkness, save the faint light drifting in from the streetlight outside. He shook the feeling off, knocking on their apartment door, feeling oddly nervous of seeing her.

"Just a minute!" he heard a muffled call from inside, making his heart soar. He grinned slightly, his hand stuffed in his pocket. Just then, he heard a throat clear behind him, startling him and making him whirl around. His eyes widened as they landed on the man standing in front of him- even cloaked in darkness, he could make out that man anywhere.

"Why, hello there, Captain," the man greeted him, his rich voice sending shivers down Killian's spine.

"_You_..." he breathed out, his voice doing nothing to hide the terror he felt. His chest constricted painfully, as he felt all the air close in on him, suffocating him. "I-I can't breathe," he gasped, clawing at the sudden tightness in his throat.

"Oh, that's just the beginning," the man grinned salaciously as dark smoke enveloped the both of them.

-/-

When Emma opened the door, there was no one standing on the other side, making her scowl. "What the hell?" she murmured, her frown deepening when she found a lone blood red rose on the welcome mat. She bent down to pick it up, eyeing it cautiously, looking to either sides of the hallway for signs of anyone who'd have left the flower.

But she found no one, making her apprehension grow. She quickly shut the door, pressing her back to the door, pushing away the sudden chill in her bones.

* * *

**I really wanted to add the flashback in this chapters, but it already got too long!**  
**But I have an idea! How about I dedicate an entire chapter to Flashbacks? That won't be for another two chapters at least, IF it is gonna happen. Let's vote on it, tho!**  
**Anyone interested, reply/PM/Message me- and depending on how many people are for and against it, we will work something out? How does that sound?**


	10. Chapter 10A

**I AM SO SORRY! But I hope this update is worth it. We split this into two chapters, so this is 10A. 10B will be out sometime next week.**

* * *

Henry's sneakers pounded on the asphalt as he raced home, his heart beating frantically in his chest. His legs ached from running, but he couldn't stop, not after what he'd just seen. When he'd read the comics, he'd been in awe of the Winchester brothers, but he never saw how dangerous they could be. He should have known by now, nothing is as it seems. These men, whoever they were- Hunters, Agents, brother _whoever_\- they were more formidable than what the comics portrayed. And he had to warn both his mothers, especially Emma.

He almost crashed into the door, pounding hard on it with his fists. "Mom! Mom, let me in!" he shouted, his eyes shifting behind him ever second, afraid that they were right behind him,

"Hold on!" Regina called, her tone annoyed as the porch lights flickered on. Henry didn't give her a moment before he pushed past her when the door opened, slamming it close behind him, locking up quickly, even going as far as pushing a table against it. He panted, wiping the sweat from his brow as Regina stared at him in open-mouthed consternation, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Henry! What is going on?!" she demanded, just as Robin thundered down the stairs in alarm.

"Regina? What is with all the- Henry! Are you alright, lad?" he questioned, coming to stand next to Regina, his brows furrowing in worry.

Henry shook his head, his face ashen in the moonlight filtering through the stained glass. Regina noticed his shaking and quickly pulled him into a hug, a soothing hand running down his back. "Honey, you're trembling. What happened?" she pressed, her distressed gaze meeting Robin's.

"I-I was right. About the Winchesters. Mom, I saw them! By the docks," he began, pulling away as he paced back and forth, making her worry only increase. "They were at the docks, near the cannery and they had these knifes and they- they were attacking something. And Dean started chasing me and asking me to run, as if something was chasing me- but nothing was there! But, mom, I was _right_. They are _not _FBI agents. They are _hunters_. You have to believe me!" he ranted, his eyes wide as he recalled the events.

Regina's eyes widened as well, her breath hitching. "Henry..." she trailed off, her shoulders tensing as she felt Robin's hand clench at her back. "Are you- are you sure? Maybe you just-"

"No!" he cut her off with a glare that almost rivaled hers. "Don't tell me I was just seeing things! You know how much I argued against them being the bad guys? Well, I take it all back. They are dangerous men, mom."

"Henry, I never said you were- Okay," she breathed out. "Okay, tell me again from the start what happened? Slowly, this time," she sighed, moving toward the sitting room, feeling Robin's gaze burning her back. When she chanced a glance at him, his face was stone, his arms crossed across his chest as he stared stoically at Henry. She sighed turning back to her son, waiting for him to tell them what happened.

-/-

Belle smiled, snapping her phone shut after replying to Will's good night message. She'd opted to staying late and doing a bit more research. After hearing what happened to Sean, she only felt more motivated to find out what happened- and fast. She would do anything she could to make sure no one else suffers from the new threat to the town.

Besides, it keeps her mind off other, _more painful _things. Like the fact that her marriage fell apart for the second time, like the fact that one day she woke up to see her husband gone with no warning. With no explanation. Just...gone, leaving her with a unbearably broken heart and feeling more cheated than she'd ever been. She's hoped for _months _that he would return to her, defending him whenever anyone said anything against him.

But after it became evident that he was not coming back, she only felt foolish for thinking that she would ever be enough. When he'd been the Dark One, she'd stood by him. The only who to, for that matter. And maybe that had lost it's appeal when he lost his magic. She shook her head, rubbing at her tired eyes as she closed the book she was reading. She would just have to continue tomorrow. She meticulously replaced all the books back in their respective shelves, tiredly rubbing the back of her neck as she reached for her keys on the table, when the lights started flickering.

She shifted her gaze towards the lights, her brows furrowing. She heard a rumble before she felt it, a shiver running down her spine as the ground shook slightly, making her stumble and hold on to the back of her chair to keep her balance. The lights flickered dangerously, again, as the rumble grew louder, coming from the elevator shaft. A second later a black cloaked, formless being slithered through the bar. Her heart skipped a beat in fear as she stumbled back, quickly recognising the creature. She stifled a gasp, hardly daring to breathe as the wraith emerged fully out of the elevator shaft, carrying with it the stench of sulfur and death.

Belle swallowed thickly, her hands reaching blindly behind her for her phone. Her heart in her throat, she grasped the device, intent on calling for help, when the wraith turned towards her, the purple haze around it dimming the lights in the library. She felt the room get colder, goosebumps covering her arms. She backed away as the creature advanced on her, faceless and menacing as blackened fingers stretched towards her. She could smell the stench of it, feel the iciness of it's breath on her face and she knew this was it- this was her end, and she squeezed her eyes closed, holding her hands up to shield herself with, when the glass on every window shattered, the wind howling outside, making her let out a small scream and duck.

The wraith turned away from her, as if it was being controlled by something else on the outside. It seemed to resist the pull of whatever it was that controlled it, but the winds grew stronger, making Belle clutch one of the shelves in fear of being dragged along with the wraith. The lights flickered again, as it soared through the broken window, speeding in the direction of Granny's. Belle finally let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding, scrambling to the upturned table, careful of all the broken glass as she grabbed her phone, quickly calling Emma.

Her heart raced wildly in her chest as she tried to control her panic. Her breathes came out in pants as she struggled to settle her racing pulse.

"Belle?" came Emma's puzzled voice, muffled through the speaker.

"Emma," she chocked out, swallowing thickly. "There's a wraith in Storybrooke. You need to come to the library. Now," she panted, her eyes trained on the broken windows.

-/-

Regina ran a hand through her hair, sighing deeply, the furrow between her brows deepening. "I am going to _kill_ those two!" she grumbled, her words lacking the heat that would have been there a few years ago. But she wasn't that person now. "I'm so glad you're alright, Henry," she pulled him into a tight hug, feeling his arms come around her and squeeze her just as tight.

Pulling back, he looked at her with a solemn expression. "We need to tell mom about this. She needs to know."

"And so do I," Robin added, pushing away from the doorjamb he was leaning on, his face hard as stone. "Or have you decided to completely disregard my thoughts- or feelings, for that matter?" he sniped, making Regina glare at him.

"Robin, now is not the time-"

"Oh, but I think it is!" he cut her off, scowling at her. "Henry, give your mum and I a moment, please."

He looked ready to argue, but seeing the unbridled fury on his face, he simply nodded, walking out the room.

As soon as Henry was out of ear-shot, Robin swiveled around to face his wife, "What were you _thinking_?!" he demanded, getting up on her face, towering over her.

Not liking the way he seemed to look down on her, Regina stood up as well, her arms crossed over her chest. "I have everything under control!" she snapped at him, her lip curling in anger.

"You damn well do not! What were thinking, trying to handle this by yourself? Or _worse_ letting Henry do it! What do you think will happen when Emma finds out you went behind her back?"

"I just wanted to make sure before I jumped to any conclusions! And I did _not_ ask my son to go running into danger," she pushed him back.

"You didn't stop him either. Regina, love," his voice softened, his entire body deflating. "You can't control everything. If you had even an _inkling _that these men were dangerous, you should have told me. Me, the man you married. I thought we were past this," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We are _married, _Regina. We are to be parents. You cannot keep things like this from me. Right or not, you should have told me. You should know enough to trust me with this."

Regina looked like she was ready to cry, her eyes filling with tears and lips pursed as she tried to hold on to her anger. But seeing how defeated Robin looked, she swallowed her pride, covering the short distance between them and burrowing herself in his arms. She held him close, pressing her lips to his stubbly cheeks apologetically. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I should have told you. I just- I didn't want...it to be real. I was just hoping that things would be calm for once. God knows we could use that now- especially now," she whispered the last part, her hand pressed to her stomach.

Robin's expression morphed into one of understanding as he knelt down in front of her, his hand over hers, gazing up at her with reassurance. "I swear to, nothing will ever harm our child," he promised. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Daddy isn't going to let anything happen to you, sweetheart," he murmured, pressing his lips to her abdomen.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sweet gesture, but she swallowed thickly, pushing it away. Clearing her throat, "W-we need to tell Emma everything. I just hope she won't be angry when she finds out we've been keeping this from her."

Robin stood up, smiling charmingly at her, pushing some of the hair away from her face, "_If_ she does get angry, I'm sure you will figure something out."

She shook her head at him, an incredulous smile playing at her lips. "I love you," she leaned her head against his.

He chuckles, simply pulling her closer and running a hand up and down her back reassuringly. "I will all be okay, Regina."

-/-

Emma paced back and forth on Regina's front porch, debating whether or not she should risk ringing the doorbell. The Queen's wrath is not one she would willingly face on a good day, and now that she's calling on her in the middle of the night... She shook her head; she'd defeated the Darkness for God's sake. She shouldn't be _this_ afraid to wake up a pregnant woman.

She huffed, reluctantly rigging the bell. To her surprise, the door opened almost immediately, Robin's head popping out, his brows pinched in worry.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" he walked out, Regina following right behind him, pulling her robe closer to ward off the chill.

"What is it?" she echoed her husband's worry.

"I need your help," she winced. "Belle called. There's a wraith loose in Storybrooke."

Regina unconsciously moved closer to Robin, her eyes widening in shock. "And you thought _I _was your best bet?!"

"I-I didn't know who else to ask. I can't use my magic-" she started off, but Regina cut her off.

"Oh, why the hell not?" she snapped.

"Because I _can't" _Emma emphasized, turning away from the couple who looked at her, bewildered. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them back. "I've not been able to- since the Darkness, I haven't," she sighed out.

After a pregnant pause, Robin cleared his throat, startling both the women. "Regina, why don't you get dressed. I'll stay here and make sure no harm comes to the boys," he smiled, before slipping past her inside the house.

Regina tried to say something comforting, but Emma just smiled at her and shook her head. "You should probably hurry up, Regina."

The former Queen nodded, walking back into the house. Emma hesitated before she went inside, her eyes finding Robin as he fixed himself a drink at the bar.

"Hey, you okay?"

He sighed heavily, "Honestly?" He ran a hand through his hair, "No. I'm not. I am just so afraid that something is going to happen to Regina or the baby, and I-"

"Hey," Emma cut him off, her hand on his arm. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure that it doesn't come down to it," she smiled at him.

He gave her grateful albeit tight-lipped smile. Wanting desperately to change the topic, he asked her, "How are you, Emma? I mean, it _has_ only been less than a month since..."

"Since you all helped me get rid of the Darkness?" she chuckled dryly. "Things are- they _were_ fine." It was her turn to sigh, sitting on the ottoman. "I just thought after _everything _Killian and I went through, I just..._God_, I just wanted to be _us_ again. No drama, no villains or darkness or anything threatening us. I just wanted-"

"You wanted to be with the man you loved," Robin finished for her, handing her a drink which she took gratefully.

"Yeah. And now everything has gone to shit. He's not talking to me, he doesn't _want _to. That's never happened. Even at our worst, even when we had our worst arguments, I've never gone so long without talking to him, resolving whatever it is that is bothering us. And I-I don't know how to fix this," she confessed, feeling like the weight has been shifted off her chest after that confession.

"I'm sorry, Emma. If there's anything I could do..."

She nodded, "Call him?" she requested. "I can't ask my dad. He's- I can't ask him. Can you call him, and ask him to just meet me for coffee or something? He's not picking up my calls. I... miss him," she shrugged self-consciously.

"Of course," Robin promised. She nodded, moving to leave when he called her name. "He loves you too much to stay away much longer," he added, making her smile more genuine.

"Ready to go?" Regina asked just then, standing at the doorway, her coat half-way on.

Emma nodded, placing the glass in her hand on a nearby shelf. "Let's get the son of a bitch down."

-/-

"C'mon Sammy," Dean called, knocking on his brother's door before barging in, his eyebrow raised at the sight that greeted him. "You're not packed? We need to get goin' if we-"

Sam sighed, scrubbing his hand down his face. "Dean, you need to tell Emma. You can't just up and leave, especially with what her kid saw tonight."

"Sam, we talked about this. That is not happening. I'm not bringing her into this mess," Dean's tone brooking no argument.

"What about all the other people we brought into the fold? You never thought about it then!"

"This is different, Sam. End of discussion," he growled, his jaw ticking with consternation.

Sam shook his head in disbelief, scoffing for effect. "You know, I don't really know how things ended between you and Emma, but I'm assuming that they ended _bad_. But if you do this, you can't ever come back. She _will_ hate you."

"She is going to hate me _anyway_. I'm not going to stick around for that."

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "You told me just yesterday how she seemed like-like a breath of fresh air for you. And now, you're going to pull _this _crap."

"Sam. Enough," Dean snapped, his glare intensifying. "I am done here. She can't find out about this. I'm doing this to protect her. Fifteen minutes, and we then we are outta here. I'll meet you out by the car," he finished, slamming the door behind him.

-/-

Ruby was staring down at her shot of vodka, her eyes glazed over as she contemplated whether or not she should take it. Her finger traced the rim of the glass, fighting the urge to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She couldn't go on like this, trying to mask her pain and push everything down until it stops hurting. She couldn't do it anymore. She needs to move on and start _living_.

"Just a little longer, and I think you might be able to make it levitate," she heard from behind her, making her jump.

Her shoulders slumped when she realised who it was. How he managed to sneak up on _her_, she'd never know. "Sam," she smiled, swiveling around in her bar stool so that she was face him. Her smile fell when she noticed the duffle bag in his hand, her eyes shifting back to his. "Leaving already?" she asked, her voice shaking only slightly, as she leaned against the counter.

He shifted awkwardly on his feet, his hand scratching the bag of his neck. "Um, yeah. We're headed back. I just thought I'd come, say good-bye."

"Oh." Ruby tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest. She barely knows the man, so why his leaving make her feel like this- like she's losing something she didn't know she wanted. "Oh, well, I guess this is it," she shrugged on shoulder, shifting her eyes away from his piercing gaze.

"Re-Ruby," he sighed, walking up to her until he towered over her and she could feel the warmth radiating off his body. "I-" he started, before he cut himself off. He didn't know what he could say; just because he felt some inexplicable connection with this woman doesn't mean she feels the same way. "It was nice meeting you," he said finally, his head hanging it defeat.

She swallowed thickly, hoping that she wasn't going to regret her next action. She bunched his shirt in one hand, pulling him to her as she slanted her lips over his, kissing him roughly, pouring everything she couldn't say into the kiss.

Sam was taken aback, his duffle falling out of his hand as his arms moved around her waist unconsciously, pulling her closer and he returned her kiss with the same fervour, pushing her against the counter further as he deepened the kiss. She moaned deep in her throat, her hand tightening on his shirt, pushing herself even closer to him. Her other hand snaked up his back, gripping his hair and pulling lightly, making him growl slightly, his own hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

Ruby was the first to break the kiss, stumbling back and pushing him away, her expression horrified and stricken as she brushed her fingers over her kiss swollen lips. "I-I'm sorry-" she stuttered, her eyes roaming everywhere but him.

As for Sam, he was too stunned by the kiss to react. He shook his head to clear the haze of the fog in his mind. "Ruby, I-"

"No. Just, don't," she cut him off, a pleading look on her face as she met his eyes finally. "I shouldn't have-"

"_Ruby" _he stressed, grabbing her hand, making her stop mid-sentence. "I don't-" he started when they both turned and noticed the looming dark figure as it rushed towards the diner. "What the hell.." he murmured, his eyes widening.

He felt Ruby grab his arm, pulling him back quickly with surprising strength. "C'mon! This way, hurry!" she shouted, as the figure crashed through the diner window, looming at the entrance as if seeking something out.

"Ruby-" he reached for her, trying to get her behind him as he reached for the gun he had tucked in his jeans.

She turned to him with a stoic look on her face, her lips pressed thin. "I need you to listen to me, Sam. You need to leave, _now._ Out the back door and away from here."

"Wha-" he breathed out, shaking his head in bewilderment. "I am not leaving you behind!" he protested.

"Sam, you aren't safe here!"

"And you are?! Are you insane?"

"I've seen this before!" she shouted, stunning him, into silence this time. "I know this sounds crazy, but this is a wraith, and I can deal with it. And I can't do that if I'm preoccupied with protecting you!" With that she turned to leave, turning her back to him.

Sam started at her with a gaping mouth, his mind and heart racing as he watched the wraith advance on them. He turned just in time to meet Ruby's gaze, her eyes shifting to golden making him stumble back in fear.

She swallowed down the sting of rejection, turning back to face the wraith as she shifted into wolf form.

-/-

"Belle!" Emma called out, as both her and Regina rushed into the library. "Are you alright?" she knelt down next to the rattled woman, her hand grabbing her arm.

The brunette nodded shakily, using Emma's support to stand up. "I-I'm fine. But that thing, the wraith, I think it's headed to Granny's."

Regina nodded, turning to Emma. "I'll go take care of it."

Emma hesitated, Robin's words replaying in her mind. "No, you should stay here," she said, earning her an incredulous brow raise.

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted me here because your magic doesn't work. How do you plan om defeating that thing without my magic."

"My magic- it's works. I think. I just- I just haven't used it. But I can't put you at risk," Emma explained, her gaze strong as it met Regina's.

The former queen looked ready to protest, her eyes narrowing sharply when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, making her reach for the near-by shelf for support.

"Regina!" the other two women exclaimed, reaching for her.

"I'm fine-" she waved them off, her voice wavering.

"No, you're not," Emma argued. "This is reason enough for you to stay back. You can't risk... anything," she finished, realising that Belle didn't know about the baby, and Regina probably wasn't ready to tell anyone else.

Regina reluctantly nodded, her eyes boring into Emma's. "Stay safe, Swan."

Emma smiled tightly at her, making sure that Belle was okay to stay back and help Regina before she rushed out of the library.

-/-

Dean had just finished putting everything in the trunk when he heard a loud a crash from behind him, startling him into action as he quickly reached for the nearest weapon, which turned out to be the angel blade. He whirled around, his eyes widening as he saw a dark form lingering by the broken window of the diner. The same diner where Sam was. His heart raced as he ran the short distance there, just as he saw Emma running towards the same place.

His heart jumped to his throat at the sight on Emma, fear for her making him shout, "Stay back!" he shouted, blocking her way.

Emma's eyes widened, her hands clenching at her side. "Dean?! What the hell are you- You need to-"

He glanced back across the street at the cloaked figure, his panicked gaze meeting Emma's. "You need to leave. It isn't safe for you to be here," he rushed out, his hand grabbing her arm, trying to steer her away from there.

She scowled at him, wrenching her arm free. "You need to _leave_. You don't-"

"Emma, that is a _wraith_. I know I sound crazy but-" he was cut off by the sound of an blood-curling scream, startling them both. The wraith moved further into the diner, making Dean's dread grow.

"No!" he shouted, rushing across the street just as the same cloaked figure backed out, a giant wolf menacingly chasing it out, its hackles raised. He stopped short, his breath stuck in his throat. He turned back to Emma just as the wraith seemed to sense his presence, turning its attention to him and advancing on him.

Emma swallowed thickly, her hands fisted at her side in a effort to bring forth her magic. Her scream was stuck in her throat as she saw the wraith reach for Dean, who stumbled back, the strange looking blade still clutched in his hand. She squeezed her eyes closed, reaching within her for her magic, trying to summon forth something to help save Dean.

She heard shouts, making her eyes spring open, watching horrified as the wraith started sucking Dean's soul out, his brother running towards him. Emma felt a surge of fear rush through her, her arms unconsciously raised towards the creature wanting nothing more to save Dean.

She felt a stirring deep within her, surging through her as black-tinged white light spouted from her finger tips, hitting the wraith right in the chest, pushing it away from Dean, who fell back, gasping for breath as Sam rushed to help him up. The wraith turned on her, reaching it's blacked claws for her- just then a blade came flying through the air, hitting it right in the center of its back, making it screech out as it turned to dust right in front of her eyes.

She gasped out a breath, her eyes tearing up as she met the gaze of a man she thought she knew. He stared back at her with the same disbelief and betrayal she felt churning in her gut.

"_What are you?!"_ they both gasped out, eyes filled with unrestrained fury.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**So that happened. Any guesses on what's coming next? PM or Review!**


	11. Chapter 10B sneak peek

**Heyyy guys. I know it has been forever. Literally. And I am so so sorry, but life is so hectic. We are both in college and there are way too many deadlines and exams. Add to that a massive creative block, the result was a massive hiatus. **

**I began this story as a gift to my beloved co-author, orielSPNforever. And with her birthday this year, TBAIT just turned one! I guess that gave me the kick needed and we brainstormed and have an AMAZING post hiatus chapter for you all. **

**We have NOT abandoned this fic, nor do we intend to. That said, TBAIT will have slow updates. But here's a sneak peek. The chapter will be up in the next week, hopefully. Definitely by the 20th, latest. We are SO SO GRATEFUL for everyone who has stuck with this story. We love you all and I hope this sneak peek tides you over.**

**\- The corsair's quill and OrielSPNforever**

* * *

Emma rushed inside her house, slamming the door shut and leaning against it and slowly sliding down. She buried her head in between her knees, trying to breathe normally. In and out. In and out.

She clutched her anchor pendant hard, feeling the edges dig into her palm. She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. Dean was _not_ worth her over crying over, she tried to convince herself as she blinked back her tears. Her eyes wandered over the room, hoping to distract herself when she saw the rose from earlier. She didn't know who left it there, but she had her suspicions. She _had been_ about to call Killian then, but Belle had called and everything went to shit after that.

Maybe she should call him, she contemplated as she pulled up his number on her phone. He always knew how to comfort her, and she could do with some Killian-style comforting. Her finger hovered over his name before she made up her mind and called him, pacing as she waited for him to pick up. But - surprise, surprise - the call went to voicemail.

"Ki-Killian, I know that you wanted some space. But something's happened, and I need you now. I love you, so please-" she sighed out, her voice cracking. "Please come back home, baby." She cut the call, rubbing her hands over her face, stumbling as she sat down on a chair nearby. She sniffled, trying to stem her tears, but one slipped past and soon others followed and it was not long before she was full on sobbing, bent double and her hands clutching her pendant like a lifeline.


	12. Chapter 10B

**So sorry for such a late post. Life got in the way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma could feel the rage burning through her, her hands sparking with tendrils of magic as her emotions ran amuck, tears stinging in her eyes as the sense of betrayal set in. Her lips thinned and her gaze hardened as she stared Dean down. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

Dean was not one to back down from a fight, and she was clearly not who he thought she was. Despite the hypocrisy, he felt hurt by her secrecy. "Could ask you the same thing, Emma. If that's even your real name," he couldn't help but add; although he regretted it when he saw a flash of hurt pass through her eyes before she clammed down.

"I _never_ lied about who I am, you son of a bitch. I was a bails bond person and I _am_ Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"Oh, yes! You only forgot to mention the monster aspect to your quaint little town. Or is it all your doing..._witch_?" he spat out, his anger and betrayal getting the best of him. "How could you hide something like this from me, Emma?"

She blinked incredulously, "How could _I_ hide something- Oh, my God, you are impossible! Who are you, Dean? Because you're clearly not FBI."

"Why don't you ask your friend, the mayor. She-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the woman is question walk towards them, her brows pulled together.

Emma gaped at her, her anger surging more. "Regina, you know about this?!" she demanded, stabbing her finger at Dean. "You knew he wasn't FBI?" she elaborated at the perplexed look on the brunette's face.

Regina's expression shifted as she looked away, unable to meet Emma's gaze. She cleared her throat, "Yes. I-I knew he wasn't who he said he was. But-"

Emma cut her off with a scathing look, biting her lip to not let her emotions get the best of her. "So you're not working for the federal government? Everything you told me was a lie? Everything we-" she stopped mid-sentence, shaking her head.

"I'm a hunter," he muttered, his own anger simmering to nothing as he saw the hurt on Emma's face. He could already see how much it was hurting her. "My brother and I - we hunt monsters."

She nodded curtly, as if she'd heard all this before. And considering that she lived in a town which was apparently full of magic, he shouldn't be surprised. "Monsters include witches, I take it?" she sassed, but with the way she refused to meet his eyes, he could only imagine how much this was affecting her.

Just then Sam and Ruby stumbled out, looking slightly haggard but otherwise perfectly fine. Dean turned to his brother, subtly checking him over. "You okay, Sammy?"

He shared a look with Ruby, who looked away the moment their eyes met, hugging herself and turning her back to them. "Yeah..." his brother breathed out, his eyebrows pulled together. "What the hell was that? Magic?"

When Dean nodded at Emma, Sam quickly caught on, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Her?" he mouthed, eye brows shooting almost to his hairline. At Dean's nod, "Did you know, back when...?" he trailed off.

"Of course not," Dean hissed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? We get out of here, that's what we were going to do."

"Yeah, but-"

"Sam, this ain't our problem anymore. They can clearly handle things," he cut him off sternly.

"Oh come on, Dean. Cut the crap. We are staying, end of discussion."

And before Dean could refute him, Sam turned to the Mayor and Sheriff who were silently conversing with Ruby. Clearing his throat, "Um, ladies?" he called, making all three of them turn to him, Ruby avoiding his gaze as Emma and Regina glared at the brothers, arms crossed. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we could talk - preferably somewhere more private?" he tried, smiling reassuringly at them.

Emma didn't look ready to back down but Regina huffed, pulling her coat tighter as she smiled thinly at them. "How about we head to the library?" she suggested, earning a disbelieving glare from Emma. When she realized that the brunette was not going to change her mind, she huffed and turned her back on the group and walked away, despite Regina calling her name.

She heard thudding footsteps behind her and she already felt like she was about to burst, she could _not_ handle-

"Hey, wait up!" Dean shouted, running up to her and grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. But she was too angry and too hurt and too- she pushed him off and pulled her fist back and punched him right in his _stupid, lying_ face.

"Ow!" he grunted, covering his eye. "What the fuck, Swan?!" he demanded. "Are you crazy?!"

She shook out her hand, clenching her teeth. "You lied to me. You lied to me back then and you lied to me now. I was falling for you, and you left me - and all I had was this image in my head of the guy who could've been. And now I find out it was all a lie!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "Congratulations. You can join 'I-betrayed-Emma-Swan' club. It's a huge one," she spat, her lips curling cruelly.

"Alright. I deserved that. But you lied to me too."

"I found out about all this shit only a few years back, Dean. I never lied to you back then. Five years ago, that was all me! I let you in and you just proved how wrong I was."

"Emma, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't. Sorry is not going to fix this. Do you know what you've done?" she pushed him back, making him stumble slightly. "When you left me five years ago, I was heartbroken. Do you even know what that means? To think that the fates are always against you, to think of all the 'what if's, to think that maybe if things had happened differently, if we had more time... God," she choked out a strangled sound, running her hands through her hair. "God, I feel so foolish now. I was pinning for a man who didn't even exist," she chuckled dryly, shaking her head. "And now, thanks to you, the only man who ever loved me - _really loved me_ \- isn't even talking to me. He is the love of my life, Dean. And all he wants is for me to be happy. _That's_ love." She turned her back to him and started walking away, but stopped after she took a few steps and said over her shoulder. "I wish I'd never met you. Don't _ever_ try to talk to me."

Dean stood rooted in spot, watching as Emma walked away, making him feel lower then shit. His heart clenched painfully, but he schooled his expression before he walked back to his brother, even as her words rang in his ears.

-/-

Emma rushed inside her house, slamming the door shut and leaning against it and slowly sliding down. She buried her head in between her knees, trying to breathe normally. In and out. In and out.

She clutched her anchor pendant hard, feeling the edges dig into her palm. She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. Dean was _not_ worth her over crying over, she tried to convince herself as she blinked back tears. Her eyes wandered over the room, hoping to distract herself when she saw the rose from earlier. She didn't know who left it there, but she had her suspicions. She _had been_ about to call Killian then, but Belle had called and everything went to shit after that.

_Maybe I _should_ call Killian_, she contemplated as she pulled up his number on her phone. He always knew how to comfort her, and she could do with some Killian-style comforting. Her finger hovered over his name before she made up her mind and called him, pacing as she waited for him to pick up. But - surprise, surprise - the call went to voicemail.

"Ki-Killian, I know that you wanted some space. But something's happened, and I need you now. I love you, so please-" she sighed out, her voice cracking. "Please come back home, baby." She cut the call, rubbing her hands over her face, stumbling as she sat down on a chair nearby. She sniffled, trying to stem her tears, but one slipped past and soon others followed and it was not long before she was full on sobbing, bent double and her hands clutching her pendant like a lifeline.

-/-

Killian groaned as he came to, his eyes blinking open as his head spun. He tried to move, but his arms were suspended above his head and his legs were chained, too. That startled him awake, his eyes shooting open wide. He took his surroundings, but there was not much to see. It looked like a cave, somewhere deep inside or underground judging from the lack of light. The last thing he remembered was dropping Henry at the docks, and walking over to Emma's...He sucked in a sharp breath as he remembered what happened next. He growled, struggling in his bonds. If that monster was back, then no one was safe. Especially not Emma. If something happened to her..._No_, he couldn't think like that. He just had to get to her.

"Well, look who's awake," a familiar voice called from the shadows, making him snap his head up, a low growl building in his chest.

"I should have known you had something to with this, you bastard!" Killian taunted, the toes of his boots scuffing the ground as he struggled in his bonds. "You always were a coward-" the rest of his sentence got cut off as the man in question thrust his hand inside his chest, squeezing around his heart painfully, making Killian cry out.

"Well, Crocodile, you must know that your torture methods could never beat Hades'" he gritted out, smirking despite his obvious pain.

Gold simple looked amused by his comment, pulling his hand out his chest, smirking with satisfaction as the pirate struggled to catch his breath. "Oh, you really underestimate me, Captain. I think we are past physical hurt," he drawled. "And I think my associate agrees with me as well."

Killian scoffed, despite his growing apprehension. "You've tried and failed to vanquish me multiple times, Rumple. Ganging up with that man, that's pathetic, even for you," he snarled.

Gold smirked, "Who says it's you we are after?" Killian struggled in his bonds, growling, "You stay away from Emma, you fucking bastard! I swear, you touch one hair on her head, I will rip you limb by limb."

Gold laughed, turning away and walking away from the enraged pirate, his hand raised in mock-farewell.

-/-

Regina, Ruby, Sam and Dean huddled around one the tables at the library, Belle sending a wary glance at the Winchesters. Growing weary of the awkward silence, Regina began, clearing her throat. "So, what do you mean, when you say you are 'hunters'?

"We _hunt_ things that go bump in the night, lady. Ain't more complicated than that," Dean scowled, his arms crossed.

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "What my brother is trying to say is, we are a group of people who find and hunt things that are supernatural," he saw Ruby stiffen at that, "or you know, dangerous..." he trailed off, his gaze trained on his shoes now.

After seeing her transform, his reaction was less than stellar. And he was now facing the repercussions of it.

_ "I know this sounds crazy, but this is a wraith, and I can deal with it. And I can't do that if I'm preoccupied with protecting you!" With that she turned to leave, turning her back to him._

_Sam started at her with a gaping mouth, his mind and heart racing as he watched the wraith advance on them. He turned just in time to meet Ruby's gaze, her eyes shifting to golden making him stumble back in fear._

_She swallowed down the sting of rejection, turning back to face the wraith as she shifted into wolf form. She pounced towards the wraith, her teeth barred and eyes glowing golden, but the wraith slammed her away, sending her soaring through the air and landing hard against the wall, crumpling down._

_Sam stared at her eyes wide with concern and maybe, if he was being honest, betrayal. She whimpered, reaching for him, and before he could think about what he was doing, he turned his back to her, pulling the dagger he kept in his coat, ready to attack the creature. And just as it was advancing towards him, Ruby jumped in front of him again, growling and pushing the wraith back, her hackles raised._

_She turned back, her golden eyes boring into his very soul, and he swore he could see how hurt she was. He wanted to reach for her, hold _her_ in his arm, and reassure her that he was just shocked. That nothing changed. He just wanted to go back five minutes and not recoil. But the moment was over, and she advanced on the wraith, her teeth barred and growling lowly. Sam shook himself, following behind her, ready to assist her when he saw Dean attack the thing. His panic grew, as the wraith flung Ruby's wolf form away just as Dean's blade hit its mark. The wraith sufficiently distracted, Sam rushed to Ruby's side, who was now back to her human form, her hand rubbing her head lightly._

_"You okay?" he asked, kneeling down and brushing some hair away from her face. She closed her eyes, pulling away from him._

_She cleared her throat, not meeting his gaze as she replied, "Yeah, just a bump. Listen, Sam-"_

_"Ruby, I don't care that you're a werewolf. I'm so-"_

_"It's fine, Sam," she brushed him off, springing up on her feet. "It doesn't matter."_

_"I- What do you mean, 'it doesn't matter'?" he asked, puzzled. "Of course-"_

_"Sam, you _lied_ to me, about who you are. How do you even know about wraiths, if you are an FBI agent?" she demanded, her arms crossed. At the guilty look on his face, her resolve crumbled. "You're not even an FBI agent..." she trailed off, her expression crestfallen. But the next moment, she schooled her expression, her lips pursed and eyes cold. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."_

_He swallowed thickly, reaching for her, but she stepped past him and walked away, calling behind her. "We should go check on the others."_

Regina cleared her throat, bringing him back from his thoughts. "Well, forgive me if I'm not too keen on trusting you. Especially after what you did to Henry."

Dean stood straighter at that, ready to defend himself when a voice from behind startled him. "What happened with Henry?" Emma demanded, striding over to the Winchesters, fury evident in her gaze.

"Listen, it wasn't what it looked like-" Dean began but was cut off by Regina's indignant snort.

"Oh, so you didn't attack him with your machetes?" she growled, making Emma's eyes widen.

"_You did what?!_" she shouted, whirling around so fast, she almost gave the brothers whiplash.

Dean held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, hey. You got it all wrong. We were protecting him!"

"Oh? Were you now?" Emma growled, her hands clenched in fury as the lights in the library flickered.

Sam eyed her warily before answering, "Sheriff Swan, Dean's not lying. We were protecting Henry from a hell hound. Likely the same one that killed Mr. Herman."

All the ladies sucked in a sharp breath, Regina's eyes widening in disbelief. "A Hell hound? But those are things of myth," she stuttered, clearly rattled.

"The- the thing that mangled Sean's body, it was after Henry?" Emma breathed out, her chest tightening painfully. She turned to Regina, her throat thick. "Is he okay?"

She nodded shakily, "He was slightly rattled, but yes. I think he will be. Once he told me what happened, I wanted to tell you right away, about the Winchesters."

"But you didn't," Emma added, her brows furrowing.

"Because _you_ called _me_. To help Belle," Regina insisted.

"You knew before then, though, didn't you. And you hid it from me? Why?"

"I tried to tell you something wasn't right about them, especially the shorter one," Regina nodded at Dean as he cried out a '_hey!´ _in protest. "But you were too stubborn about your feelings for him."

Emma swallowed thickly, "Yes, well. I was wrong to do that, to trust him," she glared at Dean, who glared right back at her. "Whatever is happening in our town, is that your doing?"

"Of course not! We _hunt_ these things, not breed them," Dean snapped.

"Well, they only started once _you_ guys arrived here, Dean," Emma gritted out through clenched teeth.

"And thanks to us, you won't have to deal with anymore bodies like that kid's."

"He was our friend.

"And that thing killed him. We took care of it."

Emma and Dean glared at each other in silence, the rest of them shifting uncomfortably. Belle finally broke the silence, "Well, I guess we should go back home. The wraiths seem to have disappeared. I'll see what I can find about them tomorrow. Maybe this might actually figure out what that earthquake was about."

Emma breathed deeply, nodding at her. "Alright, fine. Call me if you find anything." She turned to Ruby, her eyebrow raised, "You still want these two at the Inn? I can kick them out for you," she shrugged, making Dean snort indignantly.

Ruby looked at Sam for a brief second, reliving the moment he recoiled from her. She would never forget the look in his eyes – fear. Fear of _her_. She shook her head, plastering a grin on her face, no matter how obviously fake. "No, it's- it's alright. As long as they mean no harm, they can stay. I'll deal with Granny," she replied, nodding politely at the Winchesters before leaving quickly.

Emma didn't miss the way Sam almost reached for her, but she had a feeling that something was going on with these two, more than they were willing to share.

"Thanks, Re- Ruby," Sam smiled tightly at her, pushing his brother out the door, following the retreating brunette. "Appreciate it," he called out to the rest of the ladies as they exited the library.

Emma rubbed her forehead tiredly, when she felt a sharp pain in her chest, making her gasp out loud and stumble. But it was gone as quick as it came, leaving her no room to examine it.

"What is it?" Belle enquired, rushing to her side and grabbing her elbow. "Are you okay? Emma?"

Emma nodded, falling hard on the chair, confusion etched on her features. "What is it?" Regina frowned.

"I just – I felt a sharp sting in my chest, but it disappeared too soon for me to feel anything." She rubbed absently at her chest, feeling the pain still. "It's probably nothing," she dismissed their concern. She stood up, straightening her jacket around her. "Can you um, call Killian? He's not picking up my calls. I'm sure he'd want to know what's going on."

Belle furrowed her brows, confused about her request, but nodded not wishing to pry. Regina and Emma bid their goodbyes, shuffling towards Emma's bug. Regina grunted, pulling the door shut as she got it.

"You should look into getting a bigger car, Swan," she complained, looking at Emma from the corner of her eye. When she simply stared ahead, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, Regina sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't come to you when I first found out."

It was a long moment before Emma replied, "I wouldn't have believed you even if you did. You were right, I would have let my feelings cloud my judgement. Even after- Even after yesterday, I wouldn't have believed that Dean had lied to me all those years ago."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence and soon, Emma dropped Regina off at her place, driving towards her place, when she changed her mind, having enough of Killian's silent treatment. If he wasn't going to talk to her, she would just have to make him. She was just going to have to fight for him, for _them_.

-/-

Killian struggled in his shackles, his throat hoarse from screaming. He sagged, all his struggling sapping him of his energy. He clenched his jaw, looking around the damp cavern for something that might help him escape.

"You can look all you want, Captain, but you'll find nothing to help you," came a silky voice, making him shudder in disgust.

"Show yourself, coward," he jeered, even as his jaw clenched.

The man came out of the shadows, his robes dragging across the ground, his eyes glowing almost red in the dark. He absentmindedly rubbed the cuff on his arm, regarding Killian with barely concealed scorn. "Oh, I think you're remembering our story a bit differently, Hook," he snarled. "You betrayed me."

"And you want revenge. Original," Killian scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, dear. You have me all wrong. I wouldn't waste my energy on vermin like you," he hissed. "I want the magic of your precious Saviour. And the only way to harvest all that _raw_ energy? It's through her heart." The man stepped closer now, his curls falling on his face, making him look deranged. "And you're going to help me get it."

Killian growled, his eyes wide with fury, "You can't take my heart. Emma put a protection spell on it," he smirked.

"Doesn't mean I can't play with it a little bit," the man shot back, a devious grin taking over his face. "You have no idea what I am capable of, Hook." And with that, he turned his back to Killian, his robes swirling around him as he turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Killian with fear in his heart and his mind swirling with endless scenarios of seeing his love hurt.

"JAFAR! COME BACK AND FACE ME!" his yells echoed against the walls of the cavern, his rage growing as he heard distant laughter.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**The next one will be the whole FB with Dean and Emma + something else!**


End file.
